On My Knees
by mattXmello
Summary: Mello thought that the world was a waste of his time...until he met a misunderstood Matt at school his senior year. Mello attempts to save Matt from his rough life, but they end up saving each other as they struggle to find themselves when everyone is expecting so much out of them. Love conquers all...right? (Rated M for MxM and excessive swearing)
1. Chapter 1: Friday

I hate people. People (well, most people) are stupid. This school is a waste of my time and everyone knows it. My "family" knows it, the teachers know it, and my principal knows it. But where am I at 7:00am on a Friday? Fucking school…

"Hey," I heard a voice say next to me. I didn't even look up. Ever since I moved here, people have been coming up to me non-stop and just _flirting_. God, this place sickens me. "Uh, is this seat taken?"

"No," I said blandly. The stranger next to me sat down. I looked at him finally and he made the most awkward eye contact with me, but gave me the goofiest smile nonetheless.

"Hey, I'm Matt," he said, holding out his hand. I ignored it.

"Mello," I replied, almost bored. "And before you try, I'm not really much of a small-talker."

To my surprise, Matt said nothing to me from that point forward. He just sat there and played games on his iPhone until the teacher got there. Class dragged on and on, especially for me. But I also noticed that Matt wasn't taking any notes either and was still play on his damn phone. The teacher obviously noticed but didn't say anything.

"Okay class, here are your tests from last week. I was quite disappointed in some of your scores…" I stopped listening after that. I already knew what I got on it and I didn't really care to hear the teacher scold everyone else for not being smart.

Matt's test landed on the table in front of him with a bold 100 on it. He didn't even look twice. I looked at him expectantly. I don't know why, but most people usually cheer and brag about a grade like that. I cleared my throat at the awkwardness of it all.

"Nice score," I said in attempt to make…small talk? Really, Mello?

"Yours was better," he said, not taking his eyes off of his game. I looked down at the red 102 on my paper.

"Doesn't make yours any less good," I grumbled. Just take a fucking compliment! Matt paused his game and looked at me through his goggles like I was stupid or something. I looked at him back, really really confused as to why he was giving me that look.

"Do you not know who I am?" he asked patiently, returning to his stupid game.

"Enlighten me," I drawled impatiently. Matt took a side glance at me and continued playing before he answered.

"I was number one in the school until you showed up. Your test scores are kicking my ass," he said calmly. God, I could not figure this kid out for the life of me! Was he upset or not about me beating him? "But it's whatever. School is just a waste of time anyway."

My eyes widened at his comment. It's like he read my mind. You know, this kid might not be so bad after all. In fact, he seems like a pretty good guy from what I've seen so far. Good grades, laid back attitude, not a fucking idiot…

"You know, Matt, you're not so bad," I complimented him. He shut his game off and turned to me with wide eyes. I looked at his iPhone in confusion. What did I say to make him turn off his stupid game?

"Most people think I'm a freak," he said casually. "And that I cheat. Because how could anyone have my test scores _and_ my lack of motivation?"

"And? What's your secret, Einstein?"

Matt let out a low laugh…it was almost like music, but if you dare repeat that to anyone, I'll fucking kill you.

"Photographic memory. Anything I see, I remember and never forget. It's a gift—"

"And a curse," I finished for him with wide eyes. "I've never met anyone like you, Matt. It's like we're the exact same."

"Except we're not. You're probably going somewhere in life and have goals and plans. I could care less where I end up as long as I have a good video game in front of me and a full stomach. That, and you're smarter than me," he gestured towards my test for an example.

"Does it bug you? That I kicked you out of first, I mean."

"Not really," he shrugged. "Like I said, I'll be lucky if I make it out of this crap hole of a town."

"Alright you two," the teacher scolded at us. "You may have perfect grades, but you're disrupting the rest of the class's learning."

I looked down in frustration. Stupid fucking school.

* * *

It took forever for class to actually end. Matt and I shared bored glances at each other the whole time, making the occasion eye roll. But when class finally did end, I was more than happy to get the fuck out of there.

"Hey," Matt called behind me. I turned around to face him, almost frustrated at him keeping me in this hell hole even longer. Almost. "I'll see you at lunch?" he asked awkwardly. I smiled.

"Lunch it is then," I responded over my shoulder. Stupid fucking classroom. I hated this place so much.

* * *

By the time lunch finally did roll around, I was way past due for something chocolate. My hands were shaking and I couldn't sit still in any of my classes. God, you'd think I was a crack addict.

"Hey," a heard a step behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Instead, I assumed he was following me as I made a bee-line to the vending machines.

"Is that your favorite word or something?" I joked as I pressed 132 on the rubber number pad. I felt my mouth water as I saw the Hershey's drop down. "Finally!" I rejoiced.

"Wow…dude, it's just chocolate. I don't think you're going to find a golden ticket in it or anything…" Matt said cautiously, obviously questioning my sanity. I nudged him playfully. When had I gotten so comfortable around him?

"I may or may not have a serious addiction…" I admitted grimly. Matt held back a laugh as his lips twitched. I may have looked at his mouth longer than needed…

"So…are you going to eat that? Or just hold it like your child?" he asked after a while of me staring. I mentally face palmed at my awkward gazing. God, I must have looked like a fucking idiot.

"Oh yeah, that would probably help my withdrawal symptoms," I muttered. "C'mon, let's find a table."

Matt followed to an empty table and sat down with me. I noticed that he hadn't gotten anything from the lunch line and he wasn't carrying a brown paper bag with him either.

"Not hungry?" I questioned as I took a bigger than necessary bite into my chocolate. He shrugged as he fished out his phone. I looked down briefly at the skin that was exposed from him sliding lazily into his chair instead of sitting down like a normal person. The skin on his side was bruised beyond belief but I looked away quickly before he caught me staring again.

"Is that all you're eating?" he questioned back as he stared at his game. I shrugged too and I knew that he saw me because his peripheral vision was better than anyone's I had ever seen. How he saw anything with those goggles on was beyond me.

"Hey, Mello," I heard shrill voice behind me. I grimaced. I couldn't just enjoy my fucking lunch?!

"Hey," I replied, not looking twice at the girl. She sat down next to me, but judging by the way that she only sat on the edge of chair I assumed that she was leaving soon. Matt paused his game and looked up.

"You're like the cutest guy I've like ever seen in my whole entire life," she said as she tried to seduce me by biting her lip. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Matt. His eyebrows were raised as well.

"…Is that so?" I said cautiously, wondering where she was going with this. Matt put his phone down and leaned in to stare, almost glare, at her.

"Um, yeah! Your hair just flows as you walk and your voice is so deep…God, it sends shivers down my spine," she gushed. Her hand landed on top of mine and I quickly pulled away like it was herpes or something. She leaned in toward me, showing as much cleavage as she possibly could. "Here's my number, Mello. Give me a call if you want me to show you a…good time," she said low enough for only me to hear as she slipped her number into my shirt pocket. She winked and got up and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Matt said incredulously. I rubbed my temples and groaned in frustration.

"I need more chocolate." I got up and walked back over to the vending machine, inserting a dollar. Matt was on my heels, demanding answers. "Look, Matt. I don't know what that was. It's been happening ever since I got here. I can't help it."

"God, it must be nice having an army of fan-girls," Matt said sourly.

"Take them! You can have them!" I said quickly. I dug the scrap piece of paper out of my pocket and put it into his hand.

"I don't…want them," Matt said quietly, tossing the number into the trash as we walked back to our table. I looked at him questioningly but he didn't continue.

"So, did you want to hang out after school or something?" I asked casually, trying to keep the conversation going. He looked up in surprise.

"Uh…sure, if you want. Sounds like fun."

"Cool. Meet me by the front entrance after school and we can go hang out at my place," I offered. He smiled warmly. "God, did it suddenly get colder in here?"

Matt chuckled. "They always open the windows in the lunch room. It gets too stuffy in here."

"It's freezing! I mean, I know it's March but that's way too early to be opening the fucking windows!"

"Here, take my sweatshirt," he offered. My face instantly turned red; I could feel it. Don't ask me why…

Matt started pulling off his sweatshirt and I couldn't help but notice the other bruises on his arms. This time I couldn't just keep quiet.

"Matt, where did you get those bruises? Holy shit," I mumbled as I gently ran my fingers down his arm.

"Oh, those?" he said, instantly covering what he could with his hand. "I, um, joined this fight club last month. I'm not really getting the hang of it yet…" he laughed nervously. Of course I saw right through his fucking lie. I was about to call him out on it but the bell interrupted me.

"I guess it's back to class," I griped. Matt got up quicker than his usual, lazy self.

"Yeah, I'll see you after school okay?" he said quickly before disappearing into the migrating crowd. I shook my head. Something's not right about that kid.

I looked down at the sweatshirt in my hand. I can't believe that he had offered it to me. Hesitantly, I put it on and was immediately hit by Matt's smell. It was a crisp smell, like the woods after rainfall, with a hint of smoke on it. I couldn't help but melt into the sweatshirt, taking it all in. I must have looked crazy as fuck to everyone else but I didn't care. This was the best smell in the world to me…I mean, besides chocolate.

* * *

Class took _forever_. Today just seemed longer than usual. Maybe it was because I was way more excited than I needed to be about Matt coming over after school. And when you're looking forward to something after school, the whole day seems to slow down. But when it finally did come, I went to the front entrance to see Matt already there with a cigarette in his mouth and his eyes on his phone again.

"Matt," I called over to him. He looked up and immediately stomped out his cigarette, even though I'm pretty sure it was only halfway gone.

"Hey," he said happily. I swear to God, that 'hey' is his favorite word. I grinned at him nonetheless and motioned him to follow me to my car.

"Your parents don't care that you're coming over do they?" I asked as we got into my car. Well, I got into my car. Matt just gawked at it. I rolled down his automatic window and yelled, "Hey, are you gonna get in or what? I have candy!"

Matt chuckled. There was that sound again. I tried to ignore the butterflies it gave me as I rolled up his window when he got in.

"This is such a nice car, Mello," he praised. I smiled at him in return, not really trusting my voice at the moment. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"It was a present for my sixteenth birthday a couple years ago. My parents got it for me," I explained. "I don't think they'll be home when we get there. From what I understand, they're away on business this weekend. Matt just nodded as he looked out of the window.

"So where do you live?" he asked conversationally. It was unlike him to make an effort for conversation, but what the fuck do I know? I've known him for seven hours.

"Just up that hill right there," I said as I pointed toward my house. He nodded again, gazing out the window.

Nothing else was really said the rest of the way, but it wasn't that far of a drive anyway. Matt looked mostly out of the window I just concentrated on the road, wondering what the heck we were going to do at my house. When we pulled up my driveway, I could hear Matt's jaw audibly drop.

"Well, home sweet home," I said nervously. Matt's eyes practically bugged out of his goggles. I knew that this was going to be his reaction and was already regretting this idea already.

"What the hell, Mello?" he said. "How do you keep a house like _this_ a secret?"

I shrugged at his question as I got out of the car. I tossed my keys at my butler, Bentley.

"Most people just friend me because of my fucking money and it pisses me off. You're really the only friend I've had that didn't know about all of _this_ before becoming my friend."

"Wow," he breathed, taking it all in. "Trust me, if I would have known you had _this_ much money, I would have stayed clear of you."

I looked at him, almost insulted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, most rich kids are, well, snobs. But I would have never guessed you a rich kid from how cool you are," he said still staring at my house. I got at chill at the compliment. "Still cold?" he asked. I shrugged. "I thought my sweatshirt would have helped…"

I looked down at myself to see that I was still wearing his sweatshirt. I knew that there was a blush on my cheeks but I tried so desperately to ignore it.

"So are we going to just stare at the outside or do I get to see the inside too?" he chuckled. I shook my head at my own stupidity once again.

This was going to be one…_interesting_ Friday night.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Any thoughts on what happens inside the house?**


	2. Chapter 2: Green Eyes

Matt walked into the front hall of my house, his jaw never leaving the floor. We were greeted by Bentley again and asked if we wanted anything to eat or drink.

"Are you hungry, Matt? You haven't eaten anything all fucking day…" I pointed out.

"No, I'm fine, thanks though," he answered. I nodded at Bentley for him to be excused for now.

"Must be fucking nice!" Matt teased, shoving me playfully. I just rolled my eyes and showed him around.

"This is the front hall, well, obviously…" I started and went through all the rooms on the main floor.

"Where's your room…?" Matt asked casually. I blushed again. God! What was with all this blushing all of the sudden? I haven't felt my face this hot since I had the flu last year!

"Uh…it's upstairs," was all I said, awkwardly shifting towards the steps. Matt followed me up the grand stair case and whistled at the view when we reached the top. "My room is the first on the left," I muttered. Matt smirked at me, as if he was planning to find some dirt on me in my room or something. He made his way toward my bedroom and I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Me? Nervous? I don't fucking think so.

"Wow, Mells. You've really outdone yourself," he appraised. Did he just call me Mells? What the fuck is a Mells?

"Mells?" I wondered out loud. Matt turned around and blushed.

"Oh, sorry. Just a nickname I guess….sorry," he stuttered. I smirked at his awkwardness.

"No it's fine…I was just taken off guard. It's okay I guess," I said gesturing to my room. The walls were black, despite my parents' complaints and the curtains were red. I honestly thought it looked classy, but my parents insisted that it looked like a hell hole.

"Wow! Look at the size of this bed!" Matt sang, instinctively throwing himself on top of it. "Oh my gosh! I've never felt something so comfortable in my life! I could play video games in this bed all day if I could!"

I just stood there by my window, watching Matt gush over my stupid oversized bed. He looked happy, so who was I to stop him? He laid across it horizontally and he acted as if his mind was blown that the bed was still longer than him that way. I shook my head at his lack of knowledge about beds.

"Mello, this is awesome! I don't know how you can top this," he challenged, rubbing the mattress with _wayyyy_ too much affection. God, you'd think he was married to the damn thing.

"Wait," I said as I walked over to him. I climbed on top of the bed with him and laid next to him. He cleared his throat at the closeness of our bodies. "It gets better."

"I don't see how!" he gasped in disbelief. I grabbed the remote underneath my pillow and pointed it at my ceiling. I watched Matt's face as my ceiling flipped itself into a giant screen TV the size of my bed itself, maybe a bit bigger. "What the hell, Mello!" he snipped, good-humoredly punching me in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me about all of this?" He continued to punch me in the arm, making me laugh at his reaction.

I started to fight back half-heartedly, not really knowing that it was soon going to turn into a wrestling match. Matt had the upper hand because he was already on his knees while I was still lying down. He tickled me fanatically. I couldn't help but laugh like a fucking idiot. I sat up and scooped his thin frame up in my arms and threw him back down on the mattress.

This time it was me who had the upper hand and you better believe that I gave it to him hard. There is no mercy when it comes to pay-back tickling.

Listen to me. I sound like a stuffed unicorn.

"Okay! O-okay!" Matt giggled. "Truce! Truce!"

I smiled victoriously. "Ding, ding, ding! And the winner is, MELLO!" I declared in my best announcer's voice. Matt hung his head in fake shame and slipped off his goggles in defeat. "But for second place, the brave Matt gets…drumroll please…A NEW CAR!" I joked. Matt looked up with a laugh. What I saw completely knocked the wind out of me and I slowly collapsed back onto my bed.

Those eyes…They were the greenest eyes I've ever seen in my life. The power they had on me with just one glance….

What the fuck is happening to me?

"Mello…?" Matt said hesitantly. I didn't answer. I just stared at him blankly, unable to look away from his eyes. Matt broke eye contact first, searching my room with those amethyst eyes of his. "Here," he said, shoving a chocolate Easter egg into my hand. I dropped it, still completely in shock.

Matt scooted closer to me, checking my temperature. I was probably boiling, not only from the tickle fight we just had, but probably from the blush that I'm sure went from my hairline to my neck.

"Mells, you're scaring me," I heard him say quietly. I felt his hands on me, quickly removing his sweatshirt from my body. I felt better temperature wise, but my mind was still whirling. "Mello, please!" Matt begged. I finally closed my eyes and quickly tried to shake the image of his eyes out of my head.

"Sorry," I mumbled tiredly, afraid to open my eyes. Matt sighed in relief and swiftly punched me in the arm. Like a _real _punch. I opened my eyes to glare at him but quickly regretted it when his eyes rooted me to the spot.

"What the hell! Don't scare me like that!" he said angrily. I blinked in response. I tried not to shut down under his gaze again, but I could feel it coming. Lucky for my sorry ass, he slipped his goggles back into place.

"Matt…" I started cautiously. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to get weirded out?"

What the hell am I doing? It was like I saw this train wreck coming, but I couldn't stop myself from talking.

"What is it?"

Don't you fucking say it, Mello. I swear to God, you better stop RIGHT THERE!

"Your eyes…" I began. STOP MELLO! STOP! "They are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life."

Yup. There it is. That train wreck I was talking about. I am such a fucking idiot. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? He probably thought I was a freak, just from that sentence alone.

"Nah, I've seen better," he said casually. I blinked a couple times. Did he seriously just play that train wreck as if it was nothing?

"Doubtful," I muttered. See, now why would I go and drag it out like that? Just shut UP! Shut. Up. Simple as that. "You must get a lot of girls with those eyes."

Okay. This is when I'm just going to give up on my mouth because it's obviously not listening to a fucking word I'm saying.

"Nah, not many girls at all," he laughed. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"I've never had a girlfriend," I admitted out of the blue. Why not? I seem to be just fine spewing words all over the place. Fan-fucking-tastic. "I've never really liked anyone enough to actually date them."

"Oh," Matt said quietly. I don't blame him. I was acting weird and I think even _he_ knew it. "Well, you seem quite popular here," he offered. "You sure do have your pick with the girls."

"Yeah, I suppose." I collapsed onto my bed, staring at my TV ceiling that was now displaying a satellite view of the stars somewhere around the world. Matt collapsed next to me and let out a breath at the beauty of it all. "I'm just kinda cautious about the whole dating scene. I mean, I'm a senior in high school and I've never had a girlfriend!"

Why am I being so pathetic right now? Someone should seriously shoot me and put me out of my misery…

"I don't think it's that bad. I've never had a girlfriend either," he reassured. I looked at him with a thankful smile for trying to cheer me up.

"It's kinda hard be smart, you know? You don't really have time to learn how to talk to girl, or date them…or even kiss. It's frustrating."

"No one ever taught you how to kiss a girl?"

"Nope. My parents are rarely around. They're always away on trips of some sort. Even if I did ask my dad how to teach me any of that stuff, he would just tell me that it's nonsense I need to focus on my studies." There was a long pause before Matt responded.

"I can teach you," he presented. I looked at him in surprise.

"Really? But you just said that you've never dated anyone either."

"Right, I haven't dated a girl before, but I do know how to talk to them and I certainly know how to kiss one," he said confidently. I considered the offer. Sounded fool-proof to me.

"Sure. Throw all your best lines at me," I laughed. Matt laughed in return. The sound of it made my stomach constrict with…happiness? Seriously, what the fuck is happening to me?

"Well, first thing's first. You don't 'throw lines' at them. You respect them and make them feel like they aren't just an object. Talk to them like a normal person, like you're truly interested in what they have to say, even if you're not."

I listened to his advice and let it all sink in.

"And the kissing part?" I asked doubtfully. I wondered if he even knew how to even tell me. Maybe he just wanted to seem cool in front of me so he lied.

"Well…" he started, a huge blush forming on his cheeks. Phew, glad I wasn't the only one blushing here. Did it just get warmer in here? "You have to make sure your lips match up with theirs just right. Like a puzzle kinda…but with lips."

"I'm so not following you," I laughed. Matt shifted so he was propped up on his elbow and he rested his head on his hand.

"I guess it's harder to explain than I thought," I grumbled. "I guess it's different with each person. The first time is obviously going to be a test with the other person. Neither of you know what each other likes. It could be their millionth time kissing someone, but it's their first time kissing you and takes a couple times to get into the rhythm."

"Ugh! This this useless. What's the point? It's not like I have a girlfriend anyway. And it's not like I want one anytime soon. Besides, I'll probably be so terrible at kissing that they'll run away after the first kiss!"

"Here," he said as his finger moved my chin towards him. He slipped off his goggles and before anything could even come out of my mouth, his lips were on mine.

I didn't even know what to think at this point. Part of me screamed in anger at the assault happening on my lips right now…and then other part melted into a deep puddle of Mello-chocolate. I couldn't tell if I hated Matt or not right now for placing his mouth on mine.

Matt pulled away and looked into my eyes warily. My eyes widened and I wanted to yell at him for doing that but his eyes, once again, stopped me from doing anything.

So when he leaned in again, I didn't stop him.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there it is! I'm not putting up another chapter until I get some reviews! I really want to know what you guys think should happen next. Should Mello kick him out? Or invite him for a sleep over? Let me know!**

**Love, **  
**MattXMello**


	3. Chapter 3: Bruises

The closer Matt got to my mouth, the more uncomfortable I got under his gaze. He went slow enough for me to stop him but it just couldn't with those green eyes taking me prisoner. I didn't know if this was right. I didn't know if this was real…or just a kissing lesson. I didn't know if he actually liked me like that. I didn't know if the butterflies in my stomach were just because of my stupid hormones or because I actually liked him. For the first time in my life, I didn't know anything.

I guess that would explain why I've never really been attracted to any girls…or why I keep getting so flustered around him. Maybe this kissing thing isn't such a bad idea. I mean, it could help me figure out who the fuck I am…right?

Matt's lips got closer to mine and my eyes started to close. It was like my way of accepting that this was happening I guess. Matt stopped short and took one last look at me, confirming that I was okay with what was about to happen. I guess we'll find out…

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Are you fucking kidding me?

I reached for the remote I had tossed across my bed earlier and switched my TV to Channel 3, the security system. Ah, it was Bentley.

I gave Matt one last, lingering look and straightened out his hair for him as he did the same for me. I turned the TV to a channel I would normally watch and pressed the door button on my remote. The door slowly swung open and Bentley looked in only to find Matt and I lying a good distance apart from each other watching TV.

"Master Keehl, your dinner is ready," he informed me politely. "Shall I bring it to you or will you be eating in the theater tonight?" I weighed my options carefully…

"You can just bring it here, Ben. Thanks," I said. He nodded respectfully and walked away to fetch our food. Matt and I stayed silent while we waited for Bentley to return. When he finally did get here, my head was about to explode with anticipation. Bentley and the kitchen staff set up a temporary table for Matt and I to eat at, set the food down, and (after asking if there was anything else I wanted) left for the night…leaving Matt and I alone in our awkward silence.

"So," I said first. Matt smiled awkwardly before pulling me into an unexpected hug.

"I think it's safe to say that we're at _least_ best friends," he laughed. How did he always find a way to make the most uncomfortable situations, comfortable? What the hell was his secret?

"Maybe if you play your cards right," I teased back. "C'mon, let's eat. I'm starved."

Matt visibly flinched at my words. He shook his head and insisted he wasn't hungry but if I was going to fool around with this kid in any way, then he was going to have some explaining to do.

"Seriously!" he said. "I'm honestly not hungry."

"Matt, you concern me when you don't eat. And I know those bruises aren't from a fight club. You wouldn't leave your video games for anything."

"Well I'm not with my video games now," he countered, a little perturbed. I nodded in agreement as I made my way over to the table of covered dishes I was _dying_ to uncover.

"Yes, but I also haven't had chocolate since lunch. It's like we found a new addiction for each other," I rambled on without even realizing the implication of my words. "I-I mean, _spending time_ with each other gets our mind off of chocolate and video games…" I corrected myself. Matt smiled his goofy, lopsided smile.

I took the top off the main dish. My mouth watered at _the Double-Fudge-Chocolate-Brownie-Chocolate Chip Cake. _It was a name that I had made up when I was younger. That was back when my mom would bake with me.

"Your main dish is chocolate cake?" he asked incredulously.

"On Fridays it is!" I answered excitedly. "C'mon. Have a piece with me…"

I quickly scoop up a big piece and plopped it on a plate. Matt took a hesitant step forward and scrunched his nose. I picked up a fork for him and handed the plate to him. He shook his head quickly.

"I told you, I'm not really all that hungry," he objected.

"Okay fine. But at least have a little bite," I persuaded. I gathered a small piece of cake on the fork and motioned for Matt to open his mouth. He slowly opened it up and I shoved the chocolatey goodness into his mouth.

"Wow," he said finally. "That's good, Mells."

"Good, then you can have more!" I rejoiced.

"Mello! Seriously! Stop offering me food when I'm not hungry. I've told you three times already and don't make me tell you again," he practically growled at me. Wow, this guy's got a temper…

I set down the cake and walked over to Matt. "Hey, what's going on? Why are you so touchy about food?" I finally asked. It was really starting to freak me out.

"Nothing's going on," he sighed. "I'm just not hungry."

"Matt…" God, I'm going to regret saying this. "Tell me about your parents."

"Um…well, my dad is at work most of the time and my mom isn't really in the picture. I mean I see her once in a while, but not a lot." Matt shifted under my gaze as he sat back on my bed and slipped his goggles back on. I walked over and sat next to him.

"What's your dad like?"

"He likes to go out and have fun…like drink and stuff. And he comes home and usually I cook dinner for him and then I stay in my room for the rest of the time."

I had a strange feeling that Matt didn't like where he lived or who he lived with. Why was I caring so much about someone that I've only known for one fucking day? It doesn't even make any sense.

And I'm supposed to be "smart".

"I don't have any siblings, before you ask," he added with a knowing smile.

"Matt, does your dad have a drinking problem?" What the hell just came out of my mouth? And who gave it permission to say that? Matt paused and looked at me with a stunned expression for a second, then his face smoothed into a soft smile.

"Yeah, but it's no biggie," he reassured me. I looked at him doubtfully and lifted up his shirt to reveal a collage of bruises.

"Did he give you these?" I asked softly. Matt quickly pulled his shirt down and glared at me. And that right there, folks, is how I knew I crossed a line.

"Look, I gotta get home. My dad will be expecting dinner in an hour," he mumbled as he walked out of my room quickly. I hastily followed him.

"Matt, I'm sorry. We won't talk about it anymore. Just stay for dinner okay?" I almost begged. Me? Begged? No, _persuaded_…yeah, that's it.

"No, Mello. I actually have to get home. If I'm late or if dinner's not ready when he gets home…" his voice trailed off as he made his way down the grand stair case. I pulled on his elbow, stopping him mid step.

"I'm just worried, okay? Is that a crime?"

"Seriously, Mello. I'm not mad at you. I just have to get home before he does and have something hot and edible on the table," he claimed.

"Then let me come with you. I can help," I insisted. "I have to give you a ride anyway."

He seemed to consider the idea for a while. "Okay fine. But at least bring your cake. Maybe that will appease him for me being so late…"

I smiled and quickly ran upstairs to grab the cake. Matt waited for me patiently (or at least he seemed patient) outside with a cigarette in his mouth. I shut the door to my house and he quickly stubbed out the cancer stick at the sound.

"You know, you can smoke around me. I don't really care," I told him as I handed him the cake. He just shrugged and got in my car with me quietly.

I didn't know what to say to help him feel better. He was obviously uneasy about his dad and I'm about 99.99% positive that his dad gave him those bruises. I don't know what I would do if I was in Matt's situation. My parents aren't even home long enough to lay a finger on me, so I have no fucking idea what it feels like.

I guess it explains why he's so addicted to video games. Maybe that's why he smokes too. I read somewhere that abused kids are always jumpy and fidgety, but Matt isn't like that at all. Maybe the video games get his mind off of it and the cigarettes act as a calmative.

Most of all, I was hoping that maybe if I was there when his dad got home, his dad wouldn't be so mad about dinner being late. Or at least he would keep his hands off Matt in front of me. Or maybe this would all just blow up in my face and I was being hopeful for a situation I knew close to nothing about…

I bit my lip nervously. I hope this wasn't a bad idea…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is short but I had to do some major editing and there wasn't much more I could elaborate on. More reviews! What should happen at Matt's house? Will Mello like what he sees and be pleasantly surprised...or will all his worst fears come true? hmm...**  
Review!  
**Love, MattXMello**


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate and Pepper

"Just take a left up here," he instructed quietly. The whole ride to his house was an awkward mess. He barely said anything besides directions and I was afraid to piss him off again.

_Afraid? C'mon, Mello! Get yourself together! _

"Which one is it," I said warily. The houses…well, trailers…on this road were in the worst shape I had ever seen something in. I was trying to keep the distain out of my voice as we drove down his road.

"Just keep going. It's a ways back," he told me as he checked his phone for any calls. We drove for a good few minutes before he finally spoke again.

"Alright, this is it. Right there on the right."

I looked at his house and was relieved to see that it wasn't molding and falling apart like the ones surrounding it. It was actually quite pleasant looking. It was a small, one story trailer with white siding. It was…cozy.

"It's cute," I said out loud…_the fuck did I just say?_

"I mean it's no _mansion_, but it's home…well, at least a house. Actually, it's not even a house. It's a trailer. So I guess it's just a roof and four walls..." he rambled nervously. I parked my car on the curb next to his house.

"Well I still think it's nice," I complimented and I actually meant it too.

"Well, come on in. We've got a dinner to make. We better count our lucky stars that he's not home yet. I'm thinking some spaghetti?" he called over his shoulder as his made his way up to the door. I smiled the way he walked. What a goof…

"Spaghetti sounds perfect." I caught up to him as he opened the door. The first thing that hit me was the smell of beer…_everywhere_. The second thing that hit me was a cat. I quickly backed myself into a corner trying to get away from it. It just snuck up on me, okay? It's not like I'm afraid of cats…

"Oh, sorry. That's Slinky," Matt laughed at me. His face brightened for the first time since we left my house. "Let me show you around…"

"I'm assuming this is the kitchen," I said in my smart ass tone. Matt nodded as he grabbed a pot out of the cupboard and filled it with water. He quickly put it on the stove to heat up and pulled me to the next room.

"This is the dining room, obviously. And that's the living room. Down this hall is the bathroom, my room, and my dad's room."

I felt awkward just standing there with him. He could point to every room in his house from standing in that one spot. I tried to look approving of my surroundings.

"Can I see your room?"

"Uh…sure, I guess. I don't see why not," he answered uncomfortably. He took a few steps down the hallway and we came to his room. I popped my head in and looked around.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked, noticing a key ingredient missing from his room: a bed. I also noticed that the floor was cement and was covered in blankets and towels. "Don't tell me you sleep on the floor…"

"Okay, then I won't tell you I sleep on the floor…" he muttered shamefully. God, no wonder he was so in love with my bed!

"Matt! Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"This sounds oddly familiar to a conversation we had at your house," he chuckled, trying to change the subject. Before I could catch him on it, we heard a car door slam. Matt's eyes widened and he sprinted back into the kitchen, me in tow. We fluttered about the kitchen trying to look busy. Matt dumped the spaghetti into the boiling pot and I poured the sauce into a bowl to microwave.

"Mail, what the hell is this shit?" I heard his dad say in a gruff voice. It didn't take me very long to realize he was talking about me...wait…Mail? I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Matt's hand come down on my shoulder.

"Uh, this is Mello. He's a friend from school," he explained nervously. I held my hand out to shake his but he just looked at me as if I was trash. I wasn't the one covered in pit stains and oil marks. Just sayin.

"As long as your hand's out, you can grab me a damn beer," he ordered. Oh, hell no. He did NOT just tell me to fetch him a beer. I looked at Matt who just scampered to the fridge and tossed him a beer. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Matt just let his dad push him around like that?

"Dinner's just about ready," Matt said in a strange voice. I think it was a mixture between trying to be cheery and scared shitless. I would be too if I was at the mercy of his dad. He was big and intimidating in every way possible. Big height, big stomach, big muscles, big feet, big fists…

"What's this?" he said motioning to the silver dome on the table.

"Oh, that's a cake I brought for dessert. It's chocolate," I spoke up. Matt returned to the spaghetti, probably trying to make it cook faster.

"Cut me a piece," his dad commanded. I looked at Matt again in disbelief and Matt just gave me one of those please-just-do-it faces. I gritted my teeth and grabbed a knife from their knife rack. Matt handed me a plate and I plopped a piece of cake down on it for his dad…who just snatched it angrily out of my hands and went into the living room to turn on the TV.

"I'm sorry," Matt mouthed over to me. I shrugged. It was whatever.

"Mail!" his dad called. "Hurry up with my damn food!"

Matt quickly finished up the spaghetti and filled a plate for his dad. I noticed that there wasn't very much spaghetti left after that. Maybe enough for one more person but not two.

Matt quickly delivered the plate to his dad, who in turn demanded another beer already. Matt hurried back into the kitchen to fetch one for him and scampered back to his dad like a house maid. His dad shooed Matt away, telling him that he was disrupting his show and Matt gloomily walked back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter in relief.

"Hungry? There's enough for you to have a plate, if you want," he offered tiredly.

"No I think I'm going to have some cake. You should—oh right, not hungry."

"Is that what he told you?" Matt's dad said right behind us. We both jumped at the unexpected company. I didn't even hear him get up!

"There's more spaghetti if you want more," Matt offered him. His dad shoved the plate in his hands and grabbed another beer. Matt put the plate in the sink and the spaghetti in a bowl to be put in the fridge for later.

"Mail, you should tell your friend why you're really not eating," his dad taunted him. Where the fuck was this name coming from? What else has Matt lied to me about?

"Dad, please," Matt begged quietly. This earned him a slap across the face.

"Tell him!"

Matt took a shaky breath as his face grew red from the slap. "Because I'mghaly" he mumbled under his breath, getting another slap from his dad.

"Louder, Mail!" he commanded. Matt whimpered.

"Because I'm ugly," he said louder as he fell to his knees.

I had seen enough. There was no way I was going to let him stay in this house with his abusive, alcoholic father. Anywhere was better than here. I acted quickly as I pulled my pepper spray out of my back pocket and coated his dad's face with it. Matt looked up from the ground at the sounds of his dad's screams.

"Hurry!" I said, pulling him up from the ground. I grabbed my keys off the counter and rushed him out of the house as quickly as I could.

"Wait!" he said and ran back into his house. What the fuck is wrong with that kid? Right when I was about to follow him in and save his sorry ass, he came out with a gray bundle in his arms. His cat…he went back in for his fucking cat…

"C'mon!" I sighed, pulling him to my car. We both hopped in and sped away from the curb. There wasn't a rush quite like that.

"Mello—" he started.

"What the fuck, Matt? When's the last time you had something to eat? And is Matt even your real name?" I spit at him. I was so angry beyond belief. I was mad at him for being so stupid for staying in that hell of a household for so long. Not to mention how much he's lied to me about.

"I can't remember the last time I ate. My cigarettes keep my appetite away. My real name is Mail…but my mother called me Matt," he explained quietly. "She's in prison. My dad framed her for murder when I was seven."

"What the hell are you doing in that house then?" I asked incredulously. I took a left turn and made my way back to my house.

"I had nowhere else to go…"

"Um, the police? Child protective services? Any of those ring a bell?" I was so upset that my hands were shaking.

"I couldn't! No one would want me even if I could…" he muttered sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about? That's their job! It doesn't matter if they want you or not; they have to keep you safe."

"My dad had me fully convinced that no one would want me if I ran away…that I was ugly and useless scum. I didn't know any better…"

"Matt…"

"From what it seemed, no one else did care. At school, no one asked about why I wasn't eating. No one asked about my bruises. No one sat with me at lunch. No one…until you came along and fucked shit up."

"Well, _excuse me_ from saving you from getting the shit beaten out of you!" I yelled.

"What do you think is going to happen when I get back? He's going to be like, 'Oh, hey Matt. I really liked that friend who brought me chocolate cake and drowned my face in pepper spray!' Right, Mello. Like that's going to happen," he replied angrily. I could tell that his temper was starting to rise.

"You're not going back there! Are you serious?" I asked him in shock. I parked my car in my driveway and we both got out, Slinky still in his arms. "You're staying here until we can find a place for you to go where you'll be safe. And don't think I won't be calling the cops on his ass." I gave him a long, hard look just _daring_ him to say one word against it. He stayed silent and just nodded.

"Mr. Keehl," Bentley greeted us. I tossed him the keys and made my way into the house, making sure Matt was right behind me.

"First thing's first. Let's get you something to eat," I told him. I dragged him to the kitchen by his arm that wasn't holding that damn cat.

"Mello, you can't just force food down my throat. My stomach probably won't even keep it in. You have to start in baby steps…" he explained to me hastily. I walked over to fridge and grabbed our fruit tray.

"Alright, start with some fruit then. You do like fruit right?"

"Um…I'm not really sure. I've never had fruit before," he told me shyly. My eyes bugged out at him for a second, but I composed myself. I was going to have to get used to shit like this.

"Okay…well try a strawberry first. It's my favorite. They're cut up into small pieces." I slipped a small piece into his mouth and watched him carefully. His face twisted at first but slowly he started to nod in approval. I smiled triumphantly and dropped a pineapple dice onto his tongue. His face distorted and his lips pursed as he looked around frantically for a trash. I pressed the button on the counter and a trash pushed out in front of him. He spit it out and started coughing hysterically.

"Ugh! Never again," he gasped. I handed him a glass of water to wash out the taste. "Let's just take a break from food for now and relax. It's been a long day."

"Alright," I said finally. He wasn't going to get out of this eating thing, that's for damn sure. "Let's just go watch a movie or something."

Oh darn, we'd have to go back to my bed…

* * *

**A/N: If you couldn't tell, that last bit was sarcasm. So, it's obvious that Mello wants Matt to stay at his place for now on. Should Matt's dad allow that or come looking for him at bad times? hmm...I guess we'll have to see. Review please. :)**

**Love, MattXMello**


	5. Chapter 5: Confession of a Teenage Mello

Matt and I laid on my bed while we watched X-men. We kept a decent distance apart and I couldn't tell if I was glad or upset about that. It was quiet for the most part, except the occasional comments from Matt who had never seen the movie. When the movie was finally over, I spoke up.

"Matt, how did you get your iPhone?"

"Oh," he said in surprise. "My mom bought it for me with the money she had in jail. She said it was for me to play video games on because my dad wouldn't let me have a TV or a console."

"When's the last time you visited her?" I asked quietly.

"I don't remember. It was a while ago. Three years maybe?" he said with uncertainty. "My dad would never let me visit. I'm pretty sure it's because she knows information that could put him away for life and set her free."

"Oh," was all I said. I didn't really know what to say. Luckily there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Master Keehl, your parents have arrived home," Bentley told me. I looked at him in shock.

"I thought they were supposed to be gone all weekend!"

"From what I understood, their flights were cancelled due to severe thunderstorms and tornado warnings, sir. They are asking for you," he informed me. I nodded and he shut the door behind him.

"So…I guess you get to meet my parents now. Hopefully it goes better than meeting your dad," I joked. Matt forced a small, nervous laugh. "Too soon for jokes?" He nodded.

"What if they kick me out?" he asked anxiously.

"Don't worry! They'll either love you or they won't acknowledge your existence. With me, it's both…but they won't kick you out." For some reason it didn't seem to calm him down. "C'mon."

We walked down the grand stair case and we made our way to the living room. My dad was pacing in front of the fireplace back and forth anxiously while my mom was on the couch reading a magazine.

"Calm down, Frank. You can't do anything about it now," she said in a bored tone.

"Calm down, Miriam? You expect me to calm down? If I don't give my pitch before Jefferson does, I lose this deal. If I lose this deal, you don't get that car you've had your eyes on for the past few months."

"Uh, hey guys," I interrupted. They didn't even look at me. I gave Matt that 'I told you so' look. He shrugged. "This is Matt. He's a friend from school." This caused them to stop what they were doing and look up.

"A friend?" my mother asked incredulously. "Mello, you never bring home friends. You hate showing them the house."

"Well, Matt's different. I made an exception for him. Besides…he kinda needs a place to stay for a bit, so I offered one of our guest rooms."

"Uh, no-can-do, son. We don't have any room," my dad told me.

"Are you kidding? We have fourteen guest rooms! Not to mention the theater that only I go down in."

"Yes, but your father has some business partners coming to stay at the house. They're bringing their families as well and it will take up all of our extra rooms, son. He'll have to either leave or stay in your room." My dad continued to pace and my mom went back to her magazine. I looked at Matt with uncertainty.

"That's fine," he spoke up shyly. "It's just that my dad doesn't want me staying at the house alone while he's on vacation," he lied.

"Alright, well the guests will be arriving over the weekend and staying through the week. Mello, I'm sure you know by now to keep a low profile. I suggest you tell your friend the same thing," my dad ordered.

"Yes, father. Are we excused?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh, one more thing, son. I need you and your friend to test out this game," he said, tossing me a video game. I nodded then dragged Matt out of the room.

"Test out a game?" Matt repeated. I nodded and showed it to him. His reaction was as expected.

"WHAT?! Your dad is the creator of the March On Brotherhood series?!"

"Uh, yeah. How do you think we afford this house?" I pointed out.

"Wow! I can't wait to test this bad boy out! It's not even in stores yet! This is going to be so much fun!"

As you can imagine, we spent the next two hours playing video games on my smaller TV and Matt handed my ass to me for the majority of it.

"Matt, how are you so good at video games when you've never plaid with a controller before?" I asked in shock of being beaten again for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know. I guess it's just natural," he replied lazily. We set our controllers down and walked back over to my bed and collapsed on it.

"Matt, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"I agree…but I don't have anything here. Like clothes or my toothbrush," he worried out loud. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry. We have whatever you need here," I reassured him.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on my fucking door. If there's one thing that irritates me more than stupid people, it's stupid people who wake me up. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find myself entangled in Matt's limbs.

I pulled my head back to look at the situation a little better. I mean, it's not the worst way to wake up in the morning but I was wondering how the fuck we ended up spooning in the middle of the night. I reached for my remote and turned on my surveillance feed. I didn't recognize the figure standing outside of my door, still knocking…

I calmly and quietly slipped out from under Matt's arms and legs and walked to the door to answer it. I was shocked at what I saw.

"Hey, cuz," Kyle winked at me. I hadn't seen Kyle in at least a year and for him to be randomly standing at my bedroom door stunned the hell out of me. "You look cute as ever."

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" I whispered so I wouldn't wake Matt.

"Business deal," was all he said. Oh, that's right. My uncle works with my dad on these types of business deals that my family was throwing this week. "Oooh, what a cutie. I see you finally came out of the closet," he said while he hungrily eyeballed Matt over my shoulder.

"No, I did not come out of the fucking closet, you jackass. He's a friend from school and he's going to be staying here for a while," I explained with little to no patience.

Let me tell you a little bit about my cousin Kyle. He loved to tease. He liked getting people attached and then he would walk away from then without so much as a blink of an eye. He insists on me being gay because he's gay. It's more annoying than it sounds. And he doesn't take no for an answer…

"Regardless, he's still hot and I want him," he said simply, pushing past me and entering my room. I swear to God, if Kyle wasn't a good head taller than me I would have kicked his ass so hard.

"Leave him alone, Kyle. He's sleeping," I said through my teeth. Kyle turned to look at me and backed me up against the wall. He leaned forward so his mouth was by ear.

"Feisty as ever, aren't we Melly?" he purred as he pushed his body against mine.

"Get off me, Kyle! We're cousins," I growled as I pushed him away. He just chuckled darkly and winked at me. His eyes turned their attention to the sleeping figure in my bed. Matt's face was peaceful and deep in sleep.

Kyle quickly kicked off his shoes and climbed into my bed. Matt didn't move. Before I could even stop him, Kyle quickly mounted himself on Matt, who still didn't move.

"Kyle, get off of him. Just because you're gay, doesn't mean everyone around you is," I snapped at him. Was this jealousy? I sure hope not…

Kyle ignored me and shifted Matt's hips so he was lying flat on the bed. Does this kid sleep through everything? Kyle's fingers nimbly started to unbutton the pajama top that I had let Matt borrow.

Matt's eyes flew open.

"What the—" was all he said, and Kyle's lips were on his. Matt's eyes widened and you better bet mine did too. I've never seen Kyle be _that_ assertive. My skin was boiling. Who the hell was he to wake me up, barge into _my_ room and put his filthy hands and mouth all over _my_…friend?

Kyle pulled out of the kiss and smirked at Matt who was too dumbstruck to do anything. If I thought that I had woken up in an unusual way, I can't imagine what's going through his mind. Probably, 'who is this strange person and why is he kissing me?'

"Uh…I'm Matt," he stated dumbly.

"Kyle."

"Do you mind if you, um, got off of me now?" Matt asked politely. Kyle winked at him and did as he asked. Matt turned to look at me with the most bizarre facial expression. I can't imagine what he saw. It was probably a speechless Mello with a furious expression on his face.

"Kyle…" I said calmly. "Get out."

"Whatever, cuz. I just came up here to tell you that breakfast is ready and my parents are dying to see you. It's not my fault you just happened to have a sexy hunk of man-flesh in your bed that I just had to sink my teeth into," I said while making another wink a Matt, who blushed by the way. _Blushed_.

"Get. Out. Now," I said through my teeth. He shrugged and walked out of the room. I slammed the door behind him.

"That was an interesting surprise…" Matt said off-handedly.

"Matt, I'm sorry about that," I apologized quickly. "That was my stupid cousin. He thinks that all guys should be gay."

"Oh…" he was all he said.

"It's okay to be straight forward with him or else he won't catch the hint at all. If you don't want him to—"

"Mello, it's fine. No harm done, right?"

"But, he kissed you. On the mouth. And he's a guy," I spelled out for him slowly. He nodded at me slowly as if he was questioning my sanity as well.

"Yeah, and if I recall correctly, we also kissed, didn't we?" he asked me with a small smile on his lips. I blushed at the memory and looked down.

"That's different," I said to my carpet. "I mean, that doesn't make us gay…does it?"

"Mello, it makes you whoever you want to be," he said impatiently. He unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and slid it off his body. I bit my lip nervously at all of the bruises and scratches he had on his body.

"Are you…gay?" I asked quietly, sitting on the edge of my bed. He slipped his goggles over his eyes.

"Have been for a while," he said truthfully. I blushed and looked down again as he took off his pants.

"How did you know that you were…?"

"I started to find guys more attractive than girls. I went to this club downtown. It's a gay club called DeadPan. I met a guy there and he gave me my first kiss. It was kinda obvious to me after that…"  
Matt slipped on his jeans and his striped shirt.

"Do you think I'm gay?" I asked after a while of staring at the carpet.

"Mells, I can't decide that for you. You're going to have to figure it out on your own." There was that impatience again.

"But…you said you knew after your first kiss. You were my first kiss…"

"It's different for everyone. You have to go experiment. Kiss a girl and see if you like it," he suggested irritably.

"Why the fuck are you so irritated at me?" I finally snapped. Matt whirled around to face me with angry eyes.

"Mello, I'm not irritated at you, okay? I'm just trying to process all the shit that's happened in the last 24 hours if that's okay with you," he raised his voice at me. "You don't know how it feels to wake up in a bed for the first time in my life. Or wake up in the bed of a guy that I just met yesterday with a guy that I've never seen in my life on top of me! It's a little overwhelming, Mello, but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that because you have everything and anything you've always wanted because you can just buy whatever you don't have."

I blinked at him and took a step backward. Where the hell was this coming from? Did I really act that spoiled?

"No, Matt. I don't get everything I want. I don't make any real friends because all people care about is my money. My parents are never home, and when they are, they don't give a fuck about me. I've never had anyone I can count on who doesn't call me 'sir' or 'master'. Until you came along, Matt. You made me care about something other than myself and school. We were so much alike when I met you yesterday. You felt alone and neglected and I felt alone and neglected and we're both too smart for our own good. All either of us wanted was someone to care or just give half of a shit about us. I could have left you there in that house to die! I could have not given a shit about what happens to you, but I wanted to give you everything you've never had because you gave me everything that I can never buy. Friendship," I gasped, tears starting to form in my eyes.

Why was I letting him affect me so much? This stupid kid just _had_ to sit by me in class, didn't he? He just _had_ to force his way into my heart in less than twelve hours, didn't he?

"Mello…" Matt whispered, tears also forming in his eyes.

"Just fuck off, Matt," I sighed as I practically ran out of my room.

I don't even know where I was running to, but I ran.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! So much going on right now! I know the Kyle thing seems random but it's not. Just wait. Mello didn't just confess his love to Matt, don't worry. He just had a moment of weakness and told Matt how important he thinks their friendship is. Oh and REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**Love, mattXmello**


	6. Chapter 6: Assault

"Mello, wait!" I heard Matt call behind me as I stormed out of my front door. He ran to catch up with me. "Mello…please…just…" was all that came out and then he just stopped.

I stopped short and turned to face him. His body started to sway and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I rushed to catch him before he fell. His body shook violently in my arms and he muttered incoherent words.

"Matt, you idiot," I whispered almost angrily. I lowered us down to the ground and rested his head on my lap. "You need to eat," I told him, though I'm sure he couldn't hear me.

I don't know how long it was that he was blacked out in my driveway, but I stayed with him the whole time, making sure he was okay. This stupid person changed me so much in one day. I don't even know how that's possible. I looked down at him and removed his goggles. Why did he wear them anyway? His eyes were perfect…

"Mello, don't go," he whispered as his eyes flickered open. The green of them was brighter than they were the last time I saw them.

"I'm right here, stupid."

"I'm sorry," he choked out. I shook my head.

"No, I shouldn't have run out like that. My temper gets the best of me sometimes," I apologized. Matt smiled weakly.

"I guess my body's not used to running so hard," he joked quietly.

"Matt, you need to eat. This is getting ridiculous."

"I can't stomach anything. I haven't eaten much of anything in years, really," he admitted.

"Matt," I groaned in a frustrated voice. "Why do you do these things to yourself? Why do you let these things happen to you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's how I was raised since I was kid. I didn't know any better back then…"

I sighed. "Well, you know better now. Let's get you back inside and get you into bed."

I helped Matt get up and he draped his arm over my shoulder for support. He groaned at the headache I'm sure he had. He swayed occasionally, but for the most part, we made it to my room safely.

"Let there be light…" he mumbled under his breath. He wasn't making much sense. "Purple frogs lick for six couches instead of duck."

"Matt, lay down. You're starting to scare me…" I gave him a concerned look and laid him on my bed. He reached for the goggles around my wrist that I had taken off of his face. "I'll put them on the nightstand. Get some rest."

"Wait!" he practically yelled.

"Matt, I'm right next to you. No need to yell..."

"Where's my fluffily wuffily?" he cooed.

"Matt, what the hell is wrong with you?" I said, checking his temperature.

"Muffins? No…"

"Matt…I. Don't. Understand. What. You're. Talking. About."

"My kitty cat!" he whined dopily. I shook my head. I hadn't seen his cat since last night. I bit my lip nervously. Where the hell did that critter run off to? "Here, kitty-kitty-kitty…" Matt mumbled into his pillow. Surprisingly the cat poked its head out from under the bed and licked Matt's hand that was dangling over the edge of the bed.

"There. You have your cat, you're in a nice comfy bed…now please, for the love of all that is chocolate, go to bed!"

"Mmmkay," he hummed sleepily. I covered him up and quickly exited the room before he could start talking to me again.

I don't know what the fuck was going on with him but I was hungry and I needed chocolate. Once I made my way downstairs, Bentley was waiting for me with a bowl of Coco Puffs and a glass of chocolate milk.

"The theatre is not occupied by a guest yet, sir," he informed me politely. I nodded and made my way down to the theatre.

The theatre was my favorite place to be in the whole house. It had a U shaped track of plush recliners that all had built in heating pads and they vibrated. The TV was as big as the one above my bed, if not larger and a bed came up from under the floor for guests. There was a pool table in the back of the room, along with a surround sound stereo and a foosball table. It costs thousands of dollars, but it was worth it. Besides, it was my fifteenth birthday present. I mean it would be a great place for a party…if I ever had anyone over.

I plopped down on my favorite recliner (right in the middle) and flipped through the channels. I watch a couple of episodes of CSI and then got bored. There were 350 channels and nothing seemed to interest me. I turned the TV to channel 3 to see what was going on in the rest of the house. It showed me a bunch of squares of all the rooms. I selected the living room to see what my parents and my aunt and uncle were talking about.

"Frank, maybe your brother's right. Mello has been acting strange lately," my mom said. I turned the volume up a little and listened carefully.

"Yeah, Frank. Just think about it. Has he ever invited a girl over?" my uncle Jon said to my dad. My dad shook his head no. "Has he ever gone out to have fun? Like a party or a club or anything?" My dad shook his head again. I suddenly knew where this was going.

"My son is not gay," my dad finalized. I nodded in agreement. "He just has his head on straight and knows where his priorities lie."

"He hasn't had anyone over to the house in years and the first person he brings home is a boy, Frank! You can't ignore the facts," my mom argued. I glared at the screen.

"Miriam, making assumptions isn't going to do anyone any good. If he _was_ gay, don't you think that he would have come out by now? He's practically in college."

The room went silent and I smiled triumphantly. Way to go, dad! I flipped to the next room: the kitchen. There wasn't much going on. The kitchen staff and Bentley were bustling about, doing what they're supposed to do. I flipped forward to the garden. The gardeners were lounging in the grass, taking a lemonade break.

I don't even know how to describe how I felt when I saw what was on the next channel. Matt was lying asleep in my bed, where I had left him…but Kyle was there. What the fuck? I got up and looked closer at the TV. Kyle was slipping Matt's shirt back on over his head. I know for a fact that I left Matt fully clothed.

Kyle took a step back from the bed and smirked at Matt's sleeping figure. Matt's cat stayed a good distance from Kyle and arched his back at him, hissing violently. Kyle swatted at the cat jokingly, but (God bless that cat's soul) Slinky reached out and clawed a good chunk of skin from Kyle's hand.

"Fuck!" Kyle growled. He lifted his shirt to wipe the spots of blood off his hand I notice he pants were undone…

I turned off the TV and quickly ran up to my room. I busted my way through my door and found Kyle missing from it. I rushed out of the room and ran to the living room. They all looked up in surprise.

"Where's Kyle?" I huffed.

"Son, he told us that you were playing that game you used to play as kids. We can't tell you where he went. You have to go find him," my mom said to me. I grew furious with this.

"Seriously! This is important. Where is he?!" he yelled.

"Mello! You know better than to raise your voice in front of company, especially over some silly game!" my dad reprimanded. I let out a frustrated noise and made my way to the kitchen.

"Master Keehl!" one of the maids said in surprise.

"Where's Kyle?" I asked her. She _had_ to tell me if she knew or else she would lose her job.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he just left. He had Bentley fetch his car…Is there something—"

I didn't wait for her to finish and hurried to the front entrance, only to have Bentley come into the doors just as I was about to go out.

"Oh!" he said as he accidentally bumped into me. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. I didn't know you were right behind the door. Is there something I can help you with?"

I sighed in defeat. Kyle had already left.

"Sir?" he asked again. I shook my head and turned around to go back up to my room.

"I left my bowl downstairs," I told him over my shoulder. "You might want to get that put away before the guests get here."

"Yes, sir," he said respectfully.

I slowly made my way back up the staircase. "I'm such a fucking idiot," I said to myself, angrily grabbing my hair. "This is all my fault."

I walked into my room and tried to gently shake Matt awake. He didn't budge. I moved the covers away from his body and tried to sit him up, but stopped when I saw blood all over my sheets. I let out a choked cry.

Without thinking, I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I was going to fucking kill Kyle for doing this to him.

"Mello, what the hell are you doing?" Matt asked groggily, half-heartedly pushing my hands away. His eyes didn't open.

"Matt! You have to wake up. Please, it's important…" I begged him.

He rolled back and forth a couple times before he finally rubbed his eyes and sat up. He blinked a couple times and looked around, obviously trying to remember the last couple of hours. When he saw the blood surrounding him, his eyes widened with understanding…then narrowed at me in anger. I'm pretty sure he punched me in the face first, but I couldn't be sure because him punching me in the stomach hurt me a lot more…

"No! Matt, stop! It wasn't-!"

"How could you?! I trusted you!" he yelled as his kept punching me in various places. For someone who never eats or works out, he was way too strong.

"MATT, IT WASN'T ME!" I yelled back. He paused and looked down at me, breathing heavily.

"Then who the fuck was it, Mello? Because last time I checked, this was _your_ room and _your_ bed and _you_ were the only person to give me something to eat or drink in the past couple of days."

"No, Matt…" I said, offended that he would think I would do such a thing. "It wasn't me, I swear. It was _Kyle_." I spit the name like it was venom.

"…Kyle?" he asked after a while of thinking.

"Oh, Matt…This is all my fault! I never should have left you alone. I knew you were acting strange. I should have known it was drugs!" I cried guiltily. Matt collapsed against the pillow in shock. I think the situation was finally catching up to him.

"Mello…how did this happen?" he breathed. I shook my head and rested it in my hands. I failed him…

"I don't know. I was in the theatre and I don't know why, but started to look through that camera feed and I saw him in here with you…his pants were undone and your shirt was off," I explained quietly. Matt gave a slight shudder and I reached out to touch his hand.

"I thought I wouldn't have anything to worry about when I left my dad behind. I thought I was finally free," he sobbed into my shoulder. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Matty," I whispered into his hair. "I failed you…"

"Mello, this isn't your fault! Don't think that! You couldn't have known…"

"I shouldn't have left you…" I said, almost inaudibly. There was a long silence and I was starting to think that he didn't hear me after all. "Matt, we need to get you to the hospital. You lost blood…"

"NO! No hospitals! Please, Mello…don't make me go…" he pleaded hysterically, even more tears flowing down his face.

"Matt! Matt, calm down! It's okay…I won't leave you there. What are you afraid of?"

"Mello…hospital equals parents being contacted. I don't want my dad to be contacted…" he wept.

"Please, Matt. It'll be okay. You're eighteen and they can't tell him anything without your permission," I explained softly, moving his hair out of his wet eyes.

"No, Mello! They'll see the bruises and ask where I got them from and then they'll have to get my dad involved!"

"Matt, it's fine. We have a private doctor who will take care of everything. It'll just be between you and me. My parents don't even have to know. How does that sound?" I asked him. His eyes filled with tears and he nodded reluctantly.

"You have to promise not to leave me…"

"Never again," I promised. He nodded into my shoulder and yawned. "You must be mentally and emotionally exhausted, Matt. Lie down and get some sleep. I'll be right here the whole time." He nodded again and was asleep before I could even say 'sweet dreams'.

I watched him sleep for a while, stroking his hair as I did so. This poor guy…  
How could I ever regret meeting him? How could I ever think about going back in time and changing when we met? I mean, he could have avoided all of this pain right now…but imagine where he could be right now if he were still with his dad. I just couldn't let any more awful things happen to him…

_I, Mello, vow to look after Matt from this day forward, for his sake and mine. God as my witness… _

I slowly drifted to sleep with Matt in my arms, our breathing falling in sync.

* * *

I shivered at the feeling of being alone…wait, alone? I reached out my arm and felt around for Matt. My eyes shot open when I didn't feel him near me. I looked around my room and panicked.

"Matt!" I yelled hopelessly. He was gone…

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh...that was the most difficult chapter to write, that's why it took so long for me to update. Write me a review if you forgive me for taking so long...or write me a review if you hate me for hurting Matt :(**

**Love, mattXmello**


	7. Chapter 7: Mello's Epiphany

I hauled ass out of my room. If this little brat thought that he was going to get away with this, he was kidding himself. He had just gotten assaulted. I mean, I've never gotten assaulted before, but the first thing I would do would be to rest and never ever…ever leave my room again.

"Bentley!" I yelled as I made my way down the stairs. He came out from around the corner. "Where the hell is Matt?"

"Your friend?" he asked dumbly.

"YES MY FUCKING FRIEND!"

"Uh, he is at the correctional facility in town, sir," he answered calmly, despite me foaming at the fucking mouth.

"Correctional facility? As in JAIL?!" I wailed. Bentley nodded.

What the hell is happening? I fall asleep for a few hours and Matt ends up in JAIL? I'm going to shoot him in his sexy little face…heh…I didn't just say sexy. Ignore that.

"Get my car!" I yelled as I ran back up the stairs. I assumed that Bentley nodded and went to fetch my car, but I was moving way too fast to comprehend what was around me. I went in my room and quickly grabbed all the cash in my lock-box. It was about $2,500 and he better pray that was enough to spring him.

* * *

"I'm looking for a red-head. He's a little taller than me, wears goggles, striped shirt? His name is Matt…well, maybe Mail, but I have no idea how to fucking spell that…" I told the lady at the glass window. She looked at me, concerned. Murder was probably written all over my face.

"He's down the hall, to the right. There's the visitor's room with glass booths and telephones. You can't miss it," she told me tiredly. I had a feeling that she's said this all before and was getting sick of my presence. She buzzed me in and I quickly escaped from her death glare.

I followed her instructions perfectly and found the room she was talking about. I walked in and was met by Matt's green eyes across the room. He smiled goofily at me and waved me over. All the anger I had inside of me washed away.

He wasn't IN the jail…he was AT the jail. Visiting.

"Mello, this is my mom," he introduced me. His mom looked at me through the glass. I let out a breath as I looked at her. Her hair was long and red, and her eyes were even greener than Matt's. She smiled warmly. "Mom, this is Mello…the one I've been talking about."

"Uh, hi," I said awkwardly as I blushed. Matt chuckled and pulled the empty chair from the adjacent booth next to me.

"Sit," he said. I followed orders…which wasn't like me at all. I wasn't a fucking dog.

"Hi, Mello. It's so nice to finally meet you. Matt has told me so much about you!" his mom said kindly. I blushed from my neck to my hairline. "I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of him these past couple of days. I know it must be a burden on your parents…"

"Uh, well my parents aren't really home enough to care. And he's not a financial burden at all," I told her quickly. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad that you could stop by and we could meet. I can't wait for the next visit, you guys. It made my day," she laughed lightly. She was oddly at ease for someone who was in jail. And I'm pretty sure someone as pretty as her doesn't have a fun time in a jail full of sexually frustrated guys…

"No problem, mom. It's just that if I would have tried to visit you while I was still with dad then he would have probably…But Mello here is really understanding. He doesn't care if I come here every day! Do you, Mells?" Matt beamed at me. I swear his eyes twinkled with happiness. I shook my head as my stomach started to twist with guilt.

They were both making me sound like some sort of savior when all I really did was get him drugged and raped. It was a lot of pressure for his mom to be counting on me as well as him having complete and total faith in me. What the hell did I get myself into?

"So, what has Matt told you about me exactly?" I asked suspiciously. Matt's mom blushed and looked at Matt, who also blushed. I shot an apprehensive look at Matt.

"Oh, just about how you took him in and befriended him. He just trusts you a lot. I'm glad you're here for him. But it looks like my time is up for today. You'll come by again soon, right Matt?" his mother asked kindly. Matt nodded quickly as the guard pulled his mother away. They mouthed 'I love you' to each other and Matt and I left the building.

* * *

Matt and I laid on my bed once more. We were just staring at the ceiling (well, the television) not saying a word. I felt bad for overreacting when I woke up. But he should have woken me up or left a fucking note or something! I mean, most people would have freaked out if they were in my position. And Bentley sure didn't help. He worded his sentence like Matt was in a fucking prison cell! I grumbled internally.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going. You seem upset," Matt said quietly. I shook my head and balled my sheets up in my fists. Upset? Yeah…maybe a little…

"Where did you get those pants?" I asked, changing the subject. Matt shifted his position to supporting himself on his elbow. I noticed at the penitentiary that his jeans weren't covered in his own blood anymore.

"They're yours," he laughed. I looked at the jeans again.

"I would never wear something like those jeans…ever."

"Well, Bentley pulled them out of the attic for me. He said you wouldn't miss them. I thought it would be okay…seeing as how we didn't really have time to grab some clothes for me when we were running out of my house…"

"No, I don't mind. But I still would have liked it if you would have left a note or something," I griped. Matt nodded, his hair falling over his goggles.

"Well, Bentley said that he would tell you if you asked…"

"He did, but he made it sound like you were behind bars!"

"Oh…I'm sorry, Mells. I just couldn't sleep without seeing her. It's been ages."

"I know, Matt. Just make sure I know where you are next time," I sighed. A small smile worked its way onto Matt's face.

"You were worried about me," he teased. I wacked him with the nearest pillow. I blushed because I knew he was fucking right and I couldn't do anything about it…

"Shut up," I shot back at him. He flashed me a goofy smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I know this is really random and stuff…but did you ever figure out what you needed to?" Matt asked me as he threw the pillow up in the air. I snatched it out of the air before he could catch it and threw it at him. We laughed at each other for a minute before I spoke.

"Figure what out?"

"Nothing. It's stupid," he told me as he started tossing and catching the pillow again. I caught it again and held it away from him.

"No. Tell me." I looked at him sternly before he finally sighed.

"About you being gay…" Matt said hesitantly. My face grew hot…fast. I guess I could have just let him drop this one. But now that I've forced him to say it, I have to answer. I was nervous beyond belief. Why did he have this effect on me?

"Um…Well, not really. I haven't really thought about it lately. I've been…distracted."

Matt looked at me for a long while…It was seriously making me uncomfortable. I felt like he was waiting for me to say something else or have this big epiphany. But unfortunately for him, I'm a huge disappointment and just stared back at him with a stupid look on my face.

He didn't ask me again.

* * *

"Master Keehl," Bentley greeted us this fine Sunday morning. I rolled over to face him, my hair tangled in my face. "All of your parents' guests have arrived. They asked me to remind you of the rules."

"I know, I know. Don't do anything flashy…Got it," I grumbled into my pillow. Matt snored a little next to me.

"They advise you to leave the house for the day," he informed me softly. I sighed and nodded. "Breakfast, sir?"

"Um, no I think I'm going to go out for breakfast. But can you bring the rest of my old clothes from the attic for Matt?"

"As you wish, sir." Bentley left after he gave me a quick nod. What a good butler.

I rolled over and watched Matt's chest rise and fall. I still had to call my doctor in to check him out. Who knows what that sick bastard left in his wake when he touched Matt? If I ever saw that piece of shit again, he was dead. In fact, he was more than dead because I'm sure Matt would be right there helping me.

"Matt," I said I shook him awake. He grumbled in his sleep. "Matt, wake up. We have to leave the house today."

"Why?" he mumbled tiredly, still not moving.

"My parents' guests are here today and they don't want us fucking anything up."

"Mkay," he yawned as he sat up. The way his messy red hair fell over his electric green eyes made me catch my breath. "I slept good. How'd you sleep?"

"Um, pretty good. Can't complain…" I tried to tell him in a strong voice. He gave me one of his signature goofy smiles…effectively making me blush.

I hurried out of the bed and went to my walk-in closet and closed the door.

Deep breaths, Mello. Deep breaths. He's just a boy. A _boy_. You like girls. Right? _Girls_…

"Mello, are you alright?" Matt called through the door. I nodded because I didn't trust my voice at all. He obviously couldn't see through doors, so I would have to talk eventually…

"Uh, yeah. Just changing…"

Wow, I'm so lame. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo or something. But why do I care? He's just a boy. A _boy_. So knock it the fuck off, Mello. You can't possibly be falling for this red-headed, green-eyed, cute-faced, hot-bodied…Okay. Yeah, I'm probably gay.

I quickly threw on my usual outfit of black jeans and black shirt of some sort. I can't be gay…I'm the son of the richest man in this stupid city. It is completely unacceptable for me to be gay. I, Mello, am not gay. Simple as that.

I came out of my closet…Literally. Not metaphorically….Shut up.

I walked _into my room from the other room I was already in_…There. That's better. Matt was there…in his boxers, pulling a shirt that Bentley must have dropped off over his head. Well, back into my closet I go…

I slid down to the ground. Was it gay that I noticed how…hot he looked shirtless? Sure, he was covered in various bruises…but he was fit. Anyone with two eyes could see his abs. How does someone so lazy look so good naked? …I mean, shirtless.

"Mello, are you ready?" Matt called. I took a deep breath and walked back out again. His eyes pinned me against the wall. They seriously get greener and greener every freaking day. He smiled at me again. "You're blushing," he pointed out.

"Your eyes are just bright today…" I countered. He took a step toward me and smiled again.

"What are the plans for today?" he asked me as he got closer. His hand made its way to my face and I panicked slightly. "Hopefully some of them involve brushing your hair," he laughed as he patted it down.

I blushed with embarrassment. I totally forgot that I hadn't brushed my hair…I probably looked like a mess. I've always prided myself on my perfect hair and people always complimented me on it. It was like my trademark. And here I am…slacking.

I quickly stepped back into my closet and looked at my hair. I grimaced at the sight. Yeah, it was bad. I grabbed my bottle of spray-in conditioner and coated my hair until it was a little damp. I ran my brush through hair quickly and checked my reflection before heading back out to where Matt was. He nodded in approval.

"So what did you want to do today?" I asked him as I grabbed my jacket. He shrugged as his strapped on his goggles.

"I don't care, Mells. Whatever you want to do."

"What if we go out for some breakfast and then go shopping and then go to dinner and a movie," I suggested. Matt nodded slowly as if there was something wrong with what I said.

"What?" I asked as he tried not to smile.

"This sounds like a date to me…" Matt laughed.

I paused and looked at him with a straight face. I seriously considered my sexuality as I stared at him for a long while. His face went from a goofy smile to skepticism. I shifted on my feet awkwardly as I thought about it.

"What if it is?" I heard myself say. What the fuck just came out of my mouth? Mello, you need to stop with this 'talking without permission' shit. It's not cute.

"Mello…Are you asking me out on a date…?" Matt asked slowly as he gazed at me through his goggles. Okay, Mello. This is where you say NO. No, Matt. I am not asking you out on a date.

"I am," my mouth told him. FUCK! Mello, shut up! My god…

"Um…"

"You don't have to say yes…"

"No no…It's okay," Matt said with a blush on his face. "I would love to…actually." Wait…Did he just say yes? As in…affirmative? Wait…woah woah woah…

"Uh, well that's great!" I said…cheerfully? I just asked Matt out on a date on _accident_. How the hell that happens is way beyond me…but it happened. I am basically feeding that small part of me that thinks I'm gay. So why the heck am I so cheery?

Probably because I just asked out a person for the first time in my life and that person happens to be a guy. Probably because I've been crushing on said guy since day one of meeting him. Probably because I get weak whenever I'm around him…Probably because I get to have him in my bed every night for who knows how long and my parents wouldn't even think twice about it.

Oh god…My parents. What if they found out about my sudden change of heart? Would they disown me? Or worse…take my name out of the will? God, that would be awful.

Why me? Why am I so…gay?

Ugh.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, it's been a long time. I hope I made up for it by making this chapter especially juicy. Hm...What do you think? A date? Dafuq...**

**REVIEW! :)**

**~mattXmello**


	8. Chapter 8: Woah Woah Woah

"So, where exactly are we going?" Matt asked me for the fifth time. My grip tightened on my steering wheel for half a second of frustration. Patience was not one of his finer traits. But then again, it isn't for me either…

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving and I haven't had chocolate all fucking day. I know this little ice cream shop called Chocolate Mouse down the road. They have the best chocolate-chip chocolate muffins there."

"Hm…Maybe I'll try a piece," he said thoughtfully. I looked at him in shock for a couple of seconds…until I realized that I'm driving and that probably isn't safe.

"You're going to…eat something?" I asked incredulously. He nodded as he stared out of his window. I honestly was too surprised to say anything else.

Matt's fingers tapped nervously on his knee. It wasn't until now that I realized that he hasn't had a cigarette in a while…He was probably suffering from withdrawals. Not to mention that his video game playing has gone way down in the last couple of days too.

Thinking about that made me realize how much time he's spent with me over the weekend and did was I wanted to do. Have I really been this selfish and forgot to put his interests into our weekend too?

"Have you ever heard of anything called the Hookah Bar?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"I don't go many places, Mello," he reminded me with one of his goofy smiles.

"Well, after Chocolate Mouse we can go there. I think you'll like it a lot."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise…"

* * *

We walked into Chocolate Mouse and I immediately ordered some hot chocolate and a warm chocolate chip chocolate muffin. Matt moved back and forth on his two feet, all awkward and such. I ordered a strawberry smoothie and a blueberry muffin for him. He smiled gratefully and took the order to a table.

The little ice cream shop was quiet today and it was just me and Matt there. I guess that was okay because we needed to talk…

"So…" I started off awkwardly. Matt took a hesitant sip of his smoothie but nodded in approval after swallowing. I smiled at his lack of food and beverage knowledge.

"This is pretty good," he assessed. "Thank you."

"No problem," I laughed as he drank more and more way too fast. "You better slow d—"

"ARGH! What the hell!" he cursed as he clutched his head. I openly laughed at his first brain freeze as he kept rubbing his head. Disgruntled, he stuck his tongue out at me and slid the rest of his smoothie away from him. He looked at his muffin warily as if it was going to jump out and bite him.

"So what movie did you want to see today?" I asked him as I finished off the last of my breakfast. I was hungry, okay?

"I don't really know what's out right now…"

"Um, let me check on my phone. I'm sure there's something out that we can agree on…"

I checked my phone for the listings for today. After reading every title and description, Matt and I finally agreed on something. It took a while because he wanted to watch a comedy and I wanted to watch an action movie, but we finally decided on one that had both. Men in Black III.

"If we leave now then we can still make it for the next showing," I suggested. Matt stuffed the rest of his muffin in his mouth and nodded in agreement. We got up and walked out of the door together. Matt's face seemed as though he was on top of a cloud. I had never seen him this happy. It was probably because he had some damn nourishment in his body…

"This is so exciting! I've never been on a movie date before! I've never even been to a theatre!" he exclaimed as he practically bounced to my car.

"Well, I'm happy that I can share this experience with you," I laughed. Matt laughed too…but his laugh was cut short, along with his walking. His face contorted into a horrified expression. Panicked, I followed his gaze.

"Mells…" he whispered as he stared at my car. I couldn't even move. I was filled with anger and sadness and confusion as I stared at my car. All the windows were broken and the sides of it had bullet holes in it. What kind of sick person would do this? And why with a gun?

A gunshot fired and my windshield shattered. Matt let out a cry as I threw him behind the car.

"Get down and don't you fucking move," I ordered him. I fished my keys out of my pocket and opened the trunk. I crouched in front of it and quickly shuffled past all my emergency supplies. I hooked my nails under the trap door on the bottom and grabbed my hand gun. Matt gave me a terrified look but I ignored him. Another gunshot sounded and went through the hood of my trunk.

"Mello! Be carefeul!" Matt yelled as he yanked me down to sit next to him.

"What the hell is happ—"

"Ohh Maaaailll!" a familiar voice sang. Matt's face instantly paled.

"Oh fuck," I muttered when I matched the voice to a face. It was his dad…drunk off his ass…with a gun. Matt was already on his phone, probably talking to the police. I didn't hesitate to shoot a warning shot at his dad as soon as he came into view.

"The police are on their way," Matt told me with a shaky voice. I grabbed his hand and crouched behind the car with him. We didn't really have a choice. If we moved, we would get shot. If we stayed, we would get shot. It wasn't looking good for us.

"Matt, what the hell is your dad doing with a gun?" I asked as another bullet hit my car…my poor baby.

"He's drunk. I don't think he knows what the hell he's—" Matt was cut off by a hand around his throat. He looked at me and let out a strangled cry. How the hell did his dad sneak up on me like that? I could have sworn that I was paying good attention.

"Ohhhh Maaail," his dad slurred again. "You've been a naughty boy…"

"M-Mello!" Matt cried. His dad pointed the gun against his temple. "MELLO!"

I sat there in shock. My hands started to shake with fear. I didn't know what to do.

"Let him go!" I yelled helplessly. Matt's dad looked at me, and without even missing a beat, he raised his gun and shot me in my left arm.

He just fucking shot me. He shot me in my fucking arm! You'd think that this would be very very painful, but I honestly couldn't feel a thing. I was a little preoccupied with trying to get the gun away from Matt's head.

"Payback's a bitch," I told his dad as I raised my gun to his head. He just smirked at me.

"You won't shoot," he stated confidently.

"Try me."

The smirk on his face waivered a little, but was soon replaced with a sly grin. He moved the gun away from Matt's head to pointing at mine. Oh…I guess I didn't really think that through.

"This is my son. Let me deal with him as I see fit," he laughed. His grip tightened around Matt's throat and Matt's eyes were overflowing with tears.

"Let him go or I swear to God I will shoot," I warned him. His dad didn't move. I could hear the sirens of the police cars a short distance away and I was praying to God that they showed up in time. I don't think that I was fully prepared for shooting someone today…

"What's the matter, Mail? Cat got your tongue?" his dad taunted him as the gun moved back to his head. Matt shook his head to the best of his ability and choked cries tried to escape his mouth.

"Let him go!" I said again. I tried not to sway too much, but I knew that I was losing a lot of blood and it was going straight to my head already. His dad smiled devilishly at me as he released the safety on his gun. "LET HIM GO NOW!"

If I'm only positive about one thing in life, it's the fact that your ninja skills come out in life threatening situations. I shifted my weight so I was lying down, hooked my foot around his dad's hand and moved it just as a bullet flew past Matt's head. Without hesitation, I shot him in the chest and passed out.

* * *

A lot goes through your mind when you get shot. It doesn't really matter where you get shot, because either way a bullet went through your flesh and that's scary shit.

I thought mostly about Matt…I know it's weird for me to think about someone I barely know when I might be dying, but I did. I thought about how terrible this week has gone for him. Ever since I stepped into his life, shit has just kept hitting the fucking fan. Part of me wondered if his life would be better without me. Maybe he would be better off on his own or even at a foster home or a relative's. I chewed on that for a while as I was out cold.

* * *

"Mells, are you awake?" I heard Matt saying to me. I couldn't feel anything below my neck and the first though that came to my mind was, 'If this son-of-a-bitch paralyzed me, I'm going to fucking kill him." But then I realized that I had already shot him in the chest…and he probably died.

"Matt, I'm sorry," I told him with a scratchy throat. His hand came up to my face for a second and then left. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're up, Mello! You scared me half to death!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry…" I said again. Why the fuck did that word keep coming out of my mouth? Who the hell am I and what have I done with Mello?

"Why are you sorry?"

"I..I killed your dad, Matt," I confessed. I finally opened my eyes to see his reaction. I let out a quick breath as I looked into his green eyes. They were…happy.

"You saved my life, Mello," he said simply. He flashed me a goofy smile and leaned forward to hug me briefly. "And he may have been my father, but he was never my dad."

"Still…"

"No, really. In fact, I'm sorry," he told me.

"What on earth for?"

"That our first date got ruined," he said glumly. I laughed and tried to punch him playfully in the arm but I couldn't move my body.

"I'm not…paralyzed, am I?" I asked hesitantly. Matt looked questioningly at me.

"No, they just have you on some heavy drugs. You should recover soon. Your parents stopped by to fill out some paper work a couple days ago…" he told me.

"And where are they now?" Honestly, I was shocked that they even did _that_ much.

"They're back at the house because all those guests are still there, remember?" I nodded and he continued. "Bentley was sent here to make sure everything goes okay and you get home safely."

I looked around but didn't see Bentley. "Well, where is he?"

"He just stepped out not too long ago. I think he went to the cafeteria. He hasn't really eaten much since he got here. But enough questions! It's exhausting!" he sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"So I guess this means that we're going to have to redo our date?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation light. Matt let out a carefree laugh.

"Only if you want to," he told me. "I know how sketchy you are about your sexuality and I don't want to force you into anything…"

So much for keeping the fucking conversation light…

"Well as long as there aren't any more shootings, I would love to try this date thing again," I tried to say without blushing. I failed.

Before Matt could say anything, a man in a black suit walked in, briefcase in hand. A young woman stood by his side and was holding a file.

"Are you Mail Jeevas?" the man in the suit asked me. I shook my head slowly and motioned over to Matt.

"I am…What's going on?" he said. The women handed the man the folder.

"Mail Jeevas, my name is Jackson Brown. This is my assistant, Natalie. We're here on behalf of Battered Women and Children. From what we understand, you come from a home of abuse. We can help you," the man said all too quickly.

"Uh…Well, I don't really live with that person anymore. I'm somewhere safe."

I guess the words kind of took me by surprise. He thought my house was safe? He was violently raped! And then when I tried to take him out on a date, he had a gun pointed at his head and was almost choked to death! Safe?! Hell no.

"Is there anywhere we can talk to you in private?" Jackson asked. Matt glanced at me and then shook his head.

"Whatever you tell me alone is going to go right back to Mello anyway so you might as well save some time and tell me here," he said. Jackson sighed and opened his file.

"It is to our understanding that your father was a part of a complicated network of agents called the Breakers. This group of people smuggled drugs into the United States and killed whoever got in their way." Jackson paused for Matt to say something.

"…You're not really from Battered Women and Children, are you?"

"I'm afraid not. We work with the government," he admitted, unashamed for lying. "The Breakers have been around for more than 50 years and we haven't gotten much of a break on the case. We believe that someone from the network will contact you now that your father is dead. They will probably ask you to take his place in line."

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up," I said anxiously. "Matt will NOT join a gang!"

"That's not exactly what we're implying," Jackson explained patiently. "We wanted to get to Matt first so he didn't fall into that trap. The network will try to convince you that joining them will make sure your father didn't die in vain. They will hook onto your emotions and pull."

"Okay, well you don't have to worry about me joining them. I wouldn't do that for my father. I wouldn't do shit for my father, alive or dead."

"That's not all," Jackson interrupted.

"Well, there's nothing they can say to make me want to join them!" Matt grumbled at him.

"They have control over when your mother is released from prison."

Yeah.

That just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Woah Woah Woah! What the hell should Matt do after hearing that?!  
-REVIEW! Real talk.-**


	9. Chapter 9: Wet and Hot

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," I warned him. I could see the conflicting thoughts written all over his face. His eyes flickered to me and then to his hands, which were wringing themselves nervously in his lap. We were alone in the hospital room once more and I was just waiting for him to say something. His silence was driving me crazy.

"But…they can control when my mom gets released…" he whispered. It was so quiet that I thought maybe I had imagined him saying it but he looked up at me with his big green eyes that were practically trying to bargain with me.

"Matt…" I started, already exhausted from the fight we were about to have. "You're not going to join a gang. End of story. I can find someone to investigate into your mom's case. We can get her out ourselves…"

"But—"

"No buts," I interrupted. "I have the money you need to find someone who can get the job done. We don't need any Breakers to get what we want."

Matt realized the discussion was over and nodded in half-cheerful (which I'm sure was fake) agreement. His lack of faith in me was almost painful. Almost.

* * *

"Mello you should really just take it easy," Matt whined as he tried to usher me back to my room. "You just got sent home yesterday and your arm needs to heal."

"Matt, I swear to Morgan Freeman…if you do not calm the fuck down, I might have to hurt you. And by 'might have to', I mean _I will hurt you_."

"I'm just concerned is all, Mells. The doctor said you needed rest."

"Yeah," I agreed as I made my way down to the kitchen. "He also said that I needed to start moving around and get my arm used to certain movements before I go back to school tomorrow."

Matt sighed but followed me quietly nonetheless. It was easy arguing with him because he always gave in. I don't think he could stand his ground if he tried. The most annoying part of all this was the fact that I was growing more and more attached to this guy. It's like the more he's around me, the more I want him…

"What are you thinking about?" Matt interrupted my thoughts. Okay Mello…be cool. Just say something random and nonchalant.

"You," My mouth said. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate my mouth and the damage it does? Well, let me take a moment to discuss how much I want to embroider it shut…

"Really?" Matt laughed lightly. "What about me?"

Here's your chance, mouth. Just say you're concerned about his safety or his emotions after his father's death. Anything but the truth. Anything.

"It's just that my feelings for you are—"

"Master Keehl," Bentley interrupted me. Thank you, Jesus. "Your parents would like to have a word with you in the drawing room."

"The drawing room? Why are they up there?" I asked. Bentley shook his head and left the room. My parents hadn't been in the drawing room since I was a little boy. They said that it was a bad memory and that something bad had happened up there.

"I guess I should stay here, huh?" Matt said as he chewed on some raisins. I nodded and told him I would be right back. I didn't really know if I was going to be right back…

* * *

"You guys wanted to see me?" I asked my parents when I walked into the drawing room. They were sitting on the couch, drinking tea. How cliché can you get?

"Ah, yes," my father said as he stood to greet me. "How are you son? How's your little warrior wound?"

"Little warrior wound? Dad, I got shot," I reminded him incredulously.

"All water under the bridge," he responded lightly. I shook my head in disbelief. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that we closed the deal on that video game while you were off on your adventures—"

"Again…I got SHOT, dad."

"Well, whichever the case may be, we're going to add a swimming pool. What do you think?" he asked, completely ignoring the fact that I was fucking SHOT!

"Dad, we already have a pool in the back. And a hot tub…and a sauna."

"Well, we were thinking more along the lines of an _indoor_ pool," my mother explained from the couch.

"What do you think, son?"

"I don't see the point in adding another pool…"

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" my mother asked me, setting her tea down.

"Well, for ONE…I need a new car. My old one has bullet holes in it," I explained slowly enough for them to understand.

"Okay well that's only a small fraction of the money that we've earned. You can have two cars if you want!" my father said happily. Well, I wasn't going to argue…

"Honey, why don't you get your little friend a car? He needs something to cheer him up. His mom is in prison and his dad just died. Maybe a car will do him some good," my mom suggested. She always had a kind heart, even if she did piss me off to no end.

"Speaking of your little friend, he can move out of your room now that our guests are gone. The guest rooms are empty and Bentley has prepared one for him," my dad informed me.

I honestly had forgotten all about that. I don't know why my stomach sank so low at this news. Shouldn't I be happy that I get my bed to myself? No, my bed could fit at least five people comfortably. Well, I should at least be happy that he can have his own space….right?

"That's all, dear," my mother dismissed me. "We'll figure out_ something_ to get with the money we've earned."

"Okay, well bye then," I said as I quickly walked out of the room.

My head was spinning by the time I made my way down to the kitchen. I didn't want Matt to move out; that much was obvious. Should I just not tell him that he can move out? No…I should at least give him a choice.

"How did it go?" Matt asked me as he worked on him third box of raisins. Out of all the foods to become addicted to…

"Well…we can both go get brand new cars if you want…" I told him. He dropped his box of raisins on the counter he was leaning forward on.

"You're not serious…"

"Well, my dad got the deal on the video game and earned millions probably. So yeah, I'm serious," I told him. I grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk out of the fridge and drank half of it in one breath.

"WHAT?! OMIGOD, MELLO!" he shouted as he ran in circles around the kitchen. "This is so awesome!"

He ran up and trapped me in a hug, effectively crushing my sore arm. I didn't say anything though, because he was happy…and hugging me.

"I'm glad you're happy. We can go today if you—"

"No," he said sternly. "You're going straight back up into bed and resting like the doctor told you. Don't think a shiny new car is going to distract me from your wounded arm."

Ugh. I thought for sure that was going to work.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" I heard Matt say as she shoved my good arm. I grumbled unhappily. Why did he beg me to get in bed if he wasn't going to let me sleep?…oh wait. That came out wrong.

"If you sleep now, you're not going to sleep tonight," he preached. God, he sounded like a mother. Not mine though…she doesn't give a shit.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" I asked, aggravated as fuck. See, now I'm tired and he's preventing me from sleeping…

"Well we can watch a movie or TV or something…?" he suggested innocently. I rolled my eyes and tossed the remote at him.

He hopped on the bed and turned on the TV. Matt flipped through every channel (which is around 990, I might add) and started to really piss me off even more.

"Can you really not find anything to watch?" I finally snapped. Matt stopped flipping and turned to me with a hurt look on his face. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little grumpy. I hate being cooped up in here all week. It sucks."

"No, it's okay. I understand, Mells. What did you want to do instead of just sitting here?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just want to go and sit in the sun!" I shouted at the TV. It was obvious that I had cabin fever already. Matt chuckled at my outburst.

"Well then let's go out by the pool or something," he suggested patiently. I considered the idea shortly and agreed.

"Maybe I can get a tan while I'm out there," I said hopefully. Matt nodded in agreement, but then started to look extremely uncomfortable. "What? What is it?"

"Well, see. I'd love to swim if I could. I mean, I know you can't, but…"

"Matt, I don't care if you swim," I laughed. What a goof.

"Well…It's just that I don't have any swim trunks…I was hoping you might have some," he mumbled as he blushed. I laughed even harder, whacking him with a pillow.

"I have some you can borrow. They should be in one of those boxes that Bentley brought down for you."

I don't even want to go into detail about how disappointed I was when he went to one of the other bedrooms to change…

* * *

Sitting out in the sunshine by the pool felt really good. I felt…complete, I guess. I don't think I could have stayed in my bed much longer without going crazy. Shooting a person is a big deal…And I was just lying in my bed thinking about that scene over and over again.

Not only is shooting a person a big deal, killing was an even bigger deal. I have never shot a person in my life and I have definitely never killed a human being before. That being said, being alone in a bed for a long period of time drives me insane. Matt wants me to go "talk to someone" about what happened. But fuck that. I'm fine…

I'm fine. Really. I'M PERFECTLY FINE! I'm fine…

But I watched as Matt did laps back and forth in my pool. He swam majestically, like he was born for it. His goggles, as usual, were over his eyes as he disappeared underwater. It made me question the importance of his goggles all over again. There's no way that his obsession with his goggles and his surprising ability to swim so well is a coincidence. Matt reached the end of the pool that my chair was at and stopped to look at me.

"You okay?" he panted, removing his goggles from his eyes and rubbing them. His eyes gleamed in the sunlight and pinned me down again.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay…" I answered back, unsure of myself. Matt chuckled at my uncertainty and lifted himself out of the water. Fuck.

No, really. That's the first thing that came to my mind when I saw his half-naked, wet body emerge from the water…glistening, and whatnot. I gulped as I tried to slow the flow of my blood in certain parts of my body. I must say that I failed miserably. I, Mello, and completely attracted to Matt. It's official. It's decided. I'm breaking down. I'm letting go. I am gay.

…but only for Matt.

I couldn't hold myself back as he ran his towel through his dripping hair. I launched out of my seat and wrapped my one working arm around his waist. He blinked in shock, but I didn't give him time to say anything because my lips were on his in a second.

Oh, the taste of this guy… For someone that smoked as much as he did, he still maintained an addicting taste on his tongue. I may be new at this kissing thing, but Matt was right; it just comes to you when you need it. It was so natural…and romantic, I guess. Us kissing by the pool-side, the sun shining happily down on us…

His tongue mingled with mine and the heat that was growing between us wasn't from the sun, I promise you that. The fact that we were both in swim trunks, half-naked, didn't help either. Matt's fingers ran through my hair, his touch as soft as a feather and as smooth as rain dripping down a window. I could feel all the feelings that I had been denying myself for so long. I cared about this guy, that much was obvious…but I could tell that there was so much more to us than that. It was a forbidden, guilty thing that both of us wanted, but couldn't easily have. I mean, if my parents found out—

"MIHAEL KEEHL!" my mother shouted from the other side of the pool. Matt instantly took a step back, almost falling into the pool. I caught him by his wrist and pulled him back toward me…but then I immediately took a step back.

"Oh god…" Matt whispered under his breath. He bowed his head in submission, knowing it wasn't his place to say anything.

My mom looked angry…more than angry, actually. Her _heels_ even sounded angry as they clicked furiously around the pool and towards us. Matt stepped behind me in fear, like I was going to protect him from her wrath or something. Um, I don't think so.

"Mello! What the hell do you think you're doing!" she scolded. I tried to say words but nothing really came out except for awkward stuttering and random noises. "You know very well that you shouldn't be swimming! Your doctor told you to stay in bed!"

"Wait…what?" I asked in confusion. She grabbed my good arm and dragged me with her toward the house.

"You know better than to go swimming with a bullet wound that's trying to heal! You're going straight back up to your room," she ordered loudly. "And YOU!" she growled while halting and turning on her heel to point an accusatory finger in Matt's face. "YOU were supposed to be looking after him and making him stay inside! I can't believe you two! Do you know what could happen if your arm doesn't heal properly?! You might have to get it amputated or something!" she went on to rant.

She continued to drag me back to the house, still ranting. But by this point I was blocking it out and making faces at Matt.

What the hell is happening? Did she not just see us sucking face? Wow, I realize how unattractive that sounds…I mean, did she not just see us passionately making out? Her son was just doing naughty things with another boy and she was concerned about a bullet wound?

Okay, well I guess her priorities are in check, but still. I was not expecting this sort of reaction when we were caught. Even worse than that, she used my full name. Ugh.

"If I catch you out of this house again, you can bet your money that you are NOT getting a new car, Mello!" my mother said as she slammed my bedroom door behind her.

"Well, that went better than expected," Matt said once we were alone. He sat on the floor next to my bed and continued to dry is damp hair.

Yeah…That seemed to go almost too perfect.

I'm suspicious.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is longer than usual but I wanted to cover a lot of things. Key things to remember in this chapter: Mello's mom caught them making out (obviously), Something bad happened in the drawing room (dun dun dun), Mello's parents have a bunch of money that they're just DYING to spend, and Matt and Mello need to get Matt's mom out of jail before the Breakers contact him...**

**Looks like I have my work cut out for me! Review and tell me what you think about all those key ingredients I just put into the mixing bowl...hmmm...**


	10. If you are curious, read this

A/N: Just keep in mind that this is not a new chapter. I just feel the need to explain to guys where I've been. I bet you all feel very abandoned.

Okay so let me start by saying that I am so sorry for leaving you all for so long. What has it been, months? Yeah, so so sorry about that. I've been in and out of the hospital with internal bleeding and I'm finally 100% healthy. I had to have surgery and they had to induce me into a coma for two weeks, and then I was on recovery. But even when I was ready to start writing, my lovely account decided to be a pain and not let me sign in for the longest.

It had something to do with my account being inactive for too long. I tried three times a day for a month to try and sign in, but nothing was working. I gave up for a while because it was frustrating me to no freaking end! But today I decided to come back on here today because I had a feeling and it let me sign back in!

You guys have no idea how glad I am to be back behind the scenes of Matt and Mello's lives in my stories. Updates will be coming soon! I promise!

Thank you guys for caring and sending me all those private messages! You guys made me feel welcome back after a very hard recovery. For those of you who have almost died in anticipation, I will update as soon as I can for you! Definitely by the end of the weekend!

I love you all. Keep calm and read on.

~mattXmello


	11. Chapter 10: Productive Day

"Well I guess we're trapped in here…" Matt reminded me, interrupting my thoughts. His cheeks were flushed as he sat half naked on my floor. I averted my eyes quickly as I gently collapsed on my bed.

"That's a fact," I agreed. "But that will give us a chance to figure out this whole murder mystery thing that your mom got wrapped up in."

"Oh," Matt visibly tensed up. It was obvious that he didn't feel comfortable talking about it. "You probably want to know the story then…"

"Well actually, that doesn't really matter to me as much as it will to L," I told him. He looked at me strangely as if he didn't know who I was talking about.

"L?" he asked dumbly. I laughed, thinking maybe he was joking...but then realized that I was mistaken…

"Oh, erm, L is the world's best detective. He's solved every case he's ever taken on. I've already contacted him before. He owes my parents a favor anyway," I told him. He nodded slowly as he fiddled with the drawstrings on the swim trunks he was wearing.

"So, this L guy…You think he'll get my mom out of jail?" he asked quietly, looking down.

"I KNOW he will," I answered confidently. Matt rewarded me with a small smile and then stood up.

"I'm going to go hop in the shower. Don't go anywhere!" he warned as he made his way out of my room. I smiled in response because that's all my mouth could do for me at the moment without fucking up.

So…a lot has happened in the last half hour…

One, I'm gay…  
FOR MATT ONLY

Two, we had the hottest kiss out by the pool…

Three, my mother saw the kiss and didn't say anything about it…

Four, I think I'm falling for this kid…

When the fuck did this happen?

* * *

"Good shower?" I asked Matt as he re-entered my room. He shrugged as he slipped his goggles over his eyes again.

"It's was whatever."

"Can I ask you something, Matt?" I spoke quietly as he laid next to me on the bed.

"You can ask me anything," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's with your goggles…?" I asked cautiously. He laughed a little bit. Yeah, real funny…

"I've had a condition since I was really little. My eyes are sensitive to bright lights and I usually can't have them off for too long without getting an unbearable headache," he explained. I nodded slowly, chewing over this information.

"But why goggles? Why not sunglasses or, I don't know, eye surgery?"

"You think I can afford eye surgery?" he laughed lightly. I mentally slapped myself for suggesting that. Wow, I am really off my game. "And my mom gave me these right before she went to jail. I had a pair of broken sunglasses before and she used what little money she had to buy me a brand new pair of goggles. Granted, this was when we lived at my old house and I was obsessed with swimming."

"Oh, well that explains a lot. You had a pool at your old house?"

"HA! No, Mello!" he laughed, once again… "We could barely afford goggles, let alone a swimming pool! No, our neighbor had one and when he wasn't home, I would sneak into this back yard. I taught myself how to swim," he clarified. I nodded and kept my mouth shut. It's obvious that I can't be intelligent with Matt in the same bed as me…

I tried to contain my awkwardness as we sat there in silence. I knew there was something I was about to do, but I couldn't get my mind to focus on anything. Matt sprawled out next to me, watching the stars on my ceiling TV. My fingers twitched, inches from his. It was an internal struggle on whether or not I should kiss him again. Maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing and it shouldn't happen again. Or maybe he didn't even enjoy it as much as I did…

Oh God…Maybe I'm a terrible kisser…

Mello, get a hold of yourself. You think Matt is freaking out right now? No, he's watching the stars…being normal. Why can't you just be normal?

"What are you thinking about that's making your face do that?" Matt asked me with a small laugh. I turned to look at him and his eyes were carefully studying my face. I gave him a weak smile as I tried to make something up in my head but I couldn't think of anything. I had a feeling that my mouth was going to betray me anyway.

"I just find it really weird that my mom didn't say anything about…you know…" I mumbled to him. He turned away with a blush. Finally! I'm not the only one blushing!

"Oh…yeah. Well, maybe she already suspected…" he suggested quietly. I shook my head in disapproval. I had never shown any interest in boys OR girls. I've always been so focused on my grades and doing what my dad wants me to ALL the time!

"There's no way they could have suspected that I was gay because me, myself and I didn't even know I was gay…" I told him. It was hard for me to actually say those words out loud. It felt weird coming out of my mouth, but knowing that Matt was gay too made me feel a lot better. At least I'm not alone and at least I have someone to be gay with…If you know what I mean…

"No…" he said as he shook his head. "I mean…maybe they already suspected that you and I had something going on between us…"

"Oh," was all I said. That theory made a lot more sense. I mean, there aren't any cameras in my room so there's no way they could have seen what Matt and I have been doing in here. Maybe my dad's friends finally got through his head or something.

"I didn't mean to make you upset or anything…" he mumbled. "I know this is all…new to you…"

"No, Matt. I'm not upset at all. I was just curious is all. I just couldn't believe that my mom didn't say anything about it…"

Matt nodded in agreement. He stood and made his way to my closet to change. I sighed as I picked up my cellphone. I waited while it rang.

"This is L," I heard a familiar voice say on the other end of the line.

"Hi, L. Remember that favor you promised me?" I said hopefully.

"Yes."

"Well, I have a friend whose mom is in jail—"

"Does he go by the name of Matt?" L asked me impatiently. I stopped short and looked around my room for cameras. Maybe there _were_ cameras…

"Uh…yeah, actually. His dad—"

"Was a part of a gang that you just recently found out about from an unexpected visitor while you were in the hospital for a gunshot wound," he finished for me. This was starting to creep me out. "You believe that the gang had something to do with the framing of Matt's mother who has to serve a life sentence in prison unless new evidence is presented to her case. Am I correct so far?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"You called me to see if I would look into the case and see what I could find, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Do you realize that this case probably won't take me long, but will be a significant waste of my time?" he asked me heartlessly. I swear to God, if he doesn't stop interrupting me…

"L! If you would let me finish ONE sentence you would know exactly what I want!" I snapped. I didn't mean to, but he was being an arrogant asshole. And arrogant assholes don't like other arrogant assholes.

"Continue."

"I just need to you to spend one day on this case and point me in the right direction and I can hire some people to look into it further. It's just that regular detectives won't know where to start, L. You of all people should know how talented you are." Believe it or not, I had to say all of that in one breath before he tried to interrupt me again.

"I see your point, Mello. I will give this one day. If I don't find any significant clues, then you're on your own. I will look into this tomorrow. Today I am busy." Click.

Bye to you too, I guess…  
How rude.

I walked over to the closet and knocked on the door rapidly. "Matt! Matt! Matt!"

"What?!" he asked as he opened the door urgently. His eyes were wide and panicked. Honestly though, I didn't even notice at first. I was too focused on how goddamn sexy he looked in the outfit he threw on. Goggles as usual, tight jeans, and a black shirt. It wasn't anything special, but he made it look sexier than it should have. God, I'm infatuated.

"Um…" I said as I stared at the ground, trying to contain the huge blush on my cheeks. "L said that he would look into your mom's case tomorrow!"

"That's great!" Matt yelled, excitement growing on his face. I smiled at his happiness. Matt jumped forward and wrapped me in a hug, thanking me over and over again.

"You're wel—"

And his lips were on mine again. It took me by surprise because I honestly thought that we had a silent agreement not to kiss again for a while. But apparently he felt comfortable enough to keep doing this…

My eyes fluttered shut as I took in his energy. His warmth enveloped me and I felt at peace again. Was this real life? Were lips supposed to feel this good against mine?

Matt's arms tightened around me and my hands naturally went through his hair. I couldn't take this euphoria. It was too much. It's not an easy thing to be a guy and, uh, turned on…because our body likes to make it known to the world when we are. And it's especially difficult to hide when you're in tight pants…I'm just saying. So far I was doing an okay job at hiding how good he was making me.

A small moan escaped Matt's mouth as he pressed me up against the door frame. Woah, guys. This is getting too hot. It's like as soon as I thought this wasn't a big deal, his lips felt softer and his tongue moved gentler. How could he turn me on so much? Doesn't this only happen in movies or shows?

"Mello," he whispered against my lips. My body trembled as a reaction as I looked up into his eyes. They were shielded but I could see the emotion behind the lenses. "Thank you."

I want to say, "It's not a problem!" or "You're welcome, Matt!", but all that really comes out is awkward, uncontrollable giggles. I'm sure my cheeks are nice and red by now…

Matt kisses me one last time on the forehead and then walks over to my bed. I'm not sure whether he wants me to follow or if he's just looking for a place to sit down. I watch him awkwardly from the closet until he motions for me to come sit by him. I made my way over to him as calmly and coolly as possible.

"Are you afraid to get close to me?" Matt asks me when I finally sit down. I look at his face to see if maybe his mouth just betrayed him and let that sentence slip out, but he looks intently at me for an answer. I look down at my lap and give a half smile.

"No…" I finally say. "It's just that this is all so new to me…" That was the worst thing I've had to admit to him so far. I'm new, and I'm awkward and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. There, I said it. God, this infatuation is going to kill me.

"Yeah, me too," he admitted with a chuckle. I looked up in surprise.

"Really? But you said that you had kissed a girl before!" I countered.

"No, I never said that," he laughed again. "I said that I had kissed someone before. And just because I've kissed someone, doesn't mean there was any feeling behind it. It was a game of spin the bottle and the two guys that I kissed weren't even that attractive. Not like you—"

I looked up quickly as I heard that comment slip out of his mouth. Finally! His mouth has failed him too! Finally! I'm not the only one blushing! This made me feel a lot better knowing that I wasn't the only one that felt kinda new at this whole thing. The only problem is that Matt is so comfortable with just jumping right into things and I'm just all…awkward.

How am I supposed to try and form some sort of relationship with this guy when I always feel like I'm two steps behind him? It's a struggle, I tell you. This is so fucking irritating because I'm not used to be behind. I'm not used to not winning. God, I'm a spoiled brat. But admitting it is the first step…

"Thanks," I tell him shyly. Matt returns a small smile. I look at his eyes through his goggles. "I really wish you didn't have to wear these all the time."

"My goggles? Why? You don't like them?" he asked frantically, touching his frames.

"No, it's not that I don't like them. It's just that I like your eyes better," I admitted. Okay, well that's a good step I guess.

"I get that a lot. It's not like people see my eyes often, but when they do it's like they've never seen green eyes before."

"Well your green eyes are different, Matt." He shrugged in response to my statement and that was all that was said about his eyes.

God forbid that an awkward silence was falling upon us…I literally couldn't take being in his presence when neither of us were saying anything. You think I was awkward before? Man, I'm the most awkward person alive in awkward silences.

"So, what do you want to do?" Matt asked. Thank God. That was a close one.

"I don't know…"

Well, that conversation lasted long. Good job, Mello. Fucking things up again, I see.

"Well we can watch a movie or something," he suggested. And I couldn't think of that because…? God, I'm so stupid around him.

I guess there was really nothing else we could do except lounge around until my bullet wound healed a little. I had a feeling that despite me being injured and confined to the house, my life was about to get really, really interesting.

Maybe a little too interesting…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is a little later than what I originally wanted it to be, but some things came up. I know, it happens all the time. I feel really bad that it took me so long, and I didn't even have time to edit it. Don't mind the typos. Just know that I didn't rush through this chapter, I just didn't have time to go back and read through for typos. I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on it and I'm not feeling the greatest. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**~mattXmello**

**P.S. Follow me on twitter if you're not a lame fan. Which I know none of you are. CuteFace1017 ...Now go and tweet me, peeps. You guys don't even know how much I talk about my fans on twitter actually...I'm a dork.**


End file.
